


Кто-то похожий на тебя

by Hux_and_Ren, Izverg



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux&Ren: спецквест, Identity Porn, M/M, a bit of domestic fluff, both are attending Arkanis Academy, cause i am weak, they meet before TFA canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Во время последнего года обучения в Академии Хакс повстречал парня по имени Бен. Знакомство с ним сделало жизнь Хакса гораздо интереснее, но, к сожалению, разбив сердце Хакса, Бен бесследно исчезает.Размещение: только после деанона переводчика





	Кто-то похожий на тебя

 

— Ты проведёшь год в Академии. Тебе нужно попрактиковаться в стратегии. В течение этого года тебе запрещено пользоваться Силой. Я узнаю, если ты нарушишь приказ. Никто в Академии не должен знать, что ты Кайло Рен. Заверши этот год с наивысшим баллом — и вернёшься ко мне как магистр ордена Рен. Ты понял, мой ученик?  
— Да, Верховный лидер.  
— Чудесно. А теперь ступай — твой шаттл готов.  
  
Глава первая  
  
  
Старшего лейтенанта Хакса не особо волновало то, что он сидит на самом последнем ряду. Всё, что сказал ему ректор час назад, было полной хренью. Ни единой возможности выпуститься на год раньше. Тьфу.  
  
«Вам необходимо пройти этот курс, чтобы завершить обучение, лейтенант Хакс. Никакого выпуска, пока не пройдёте все обязательные курсы».  
  
Это нечестно. Он и так уже изучил всё, что требовалось — и даже больше — и занял по итогам года первое место. И тем не менее ему нужно было пройти несколько курсов дипломатии. «Первый Порядок не занимается дипломатией», — заявил Хакс генерал-майору Такилу, после чего тот вышвырнул его из своего кабинета.  
  
Как грубо.  
  
А теперь он застрял здесь, проклиная судьбу. И он понятия не имел, почему в Академии преподавали курс набуанской дипломатии. Набу никогда не склонится перед Порядком — это ясно как день.  
  
Видимо, здесь были замешаны несколько блестящих сенаторов, у которых необходимо было перенимать опыт, потому что жизнь всегда готова преподать урок. Хочешь править Галактикой? Сперва изучи дипломатию.  
  
О, сколько мог бы сделать Хакс, если бы не эта криффова дрянь.  
  
Он мог бы уже занять своё место на Звёздном разрушителе и отправиться покорять Галактику во славу Первого Порядка (поднимаясь по служебной лестнице так быстро, как никто до него).  
  
Но нет…  
  
Ему придётся вынести ещё и это.  
  
Комната была забита студентами. Очевидно, лекции полковника Ангкор пользовались популярностью. Крифф, Хаксу было плевать. Всё, чего он хотел — покинуть это место и найти своим талантам применение получше.  
  
Впервые за всё время обучения в Академии он не включил датапад, когда учитель вошёл в класс. Можно было даже сказать, что он ощутил в себе лёгкий дух бунтарства. Хакс подпёр подбородок ладонью и вздохнул. Кожа зудела, и он пожалел о своём решении отпустить бородку. Но такова уж была нынешняя мода, особенно среди курсантов. Неудивительно, что Хакс тоже попытался, и борода ему нравилась. Если бы не беспокоящий время от времени зуд.  
  
Прежде чем полковник Ангкор закрыла двери, кто-то проскользнул в аудиторию. Кивнув преподавателю, студент поднялся по ступенькам на самый верх, сжимая в руках чашку, над которой поднимался пар. Хакс мысленно застонал, ведь единственное свободное место было как раз рядом с ним.  
  
Опоздавший дёрнул стул на себя, и тот громко заскрежетал по полу. Хакс поморщился. Парень уселся и принялся рыться в своей сумке. Хаксу всё равно было нечем заняться, поэтому он смотрел на соседа по парте и, заметив, как тот извлёк из сумки маленький флакончик, удивлённо вскинул бровь. Хакс сразу узнал этот символ — маленький череп банты. Новейший наркотик в Академии, комбинация вещества, усиливающего память, и спайса. Поговаривали, что с этой штукой можно бодрствовать трое суток без всяких побочных эффектов. Хакс ни разу не пробовал, поскольку ему такого не требовалось. Спасибочки, но его график учёбы и сна был идеальным. К ужасу Хакса, парень не стал пить эту бодрящую отраву, а вылил её в каф. И со словами «Это станет причиной моей смерти» осушил чашку до дна.  
  
Хаксу только и оставалось, что пялиться. Ни одно среднестатистическое сердце не способно выдержать такой коктейль. Хакс вовсе не был настроен терпеть, чтобы какой-то придурок скончался прямо рядом с ним. Окинув незнакомца недовольным взглядом, он вперился в его лицо, выискивая признаки удушья.  
  
У парня были чёрные вьющиеся волосы, тёмные глаза и нелепый нос. Хотя между прядями виднелись ещё более нелепые кончики ушей. Он должен был выглядеть как идиот, но при этом почему-то не производил такого впечатления.  
  
«Симпатяга», — промелькнула мысль, и Хакс и тут же отвёл глаза. Ему не стоило думать в этом направлении. Никогда.  
  
Симпатяга Нелепые Ушки вдруг прерывисто вздохнул, и Хакс снова посмотрел на него. Теперь парень дрожал всем телом, а на побледневшем лице стали заметны все родинки.  
  
— Не вздумай тут блевануть, — прошипел Хакс, отпрянув в ужасе. Очевидно, новоявленный сосед по парте только сейчас его заметил, потому что, подняв глаза, нахмурился и злобно зыркнул на Хакса. А потом позеленел.  
  
— О, звёзды всемогущие… — начал Хакс, но было поздно. Парня уже скрутило от рвотных спазмов.  
  
— Не здесь, придурок, — вновь зашипел Хакс и, вскочив на ноги, грубо схватил соседа за руку и поднял со стула.  
  
— Полковник, — громко сказал он. — Я должен отвести этого ученика в медчасть. Ему плохо.  
  
Преподавательница подняла голову, всем своим видом выражая недовольство, но, к счастью, идиот в объятиях Хакса выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы согнуться пополам и блевануть на пол. Хакс отпрыгнул в сторону, и как раз вовремя — его отполированные сапоги не пострадали.  
  
— Оу, понятно, — сказала Ангкор с нескрываемым отвращением. — Хорошо, лейтенант, можете пойти с ним. Вы свободны. И можете не возвращаться, если у него что-то заразное.  
  
Ну спасибо, блядь.  
  
Хакс намеревался оставить парня наедине с его страданиями, как только они выйдут из аудитории, но тот, покачнувшись, слишком жалобно вцепился в его руку. А Хакс не был монстром.  
  
— Ну что за дурак? — прошипел он. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что никто не заметит, как он подхватил под локоть этого неудачника чуть нежнее, чем положено.  
  
— Я устал. Жизнь в Академии — это какой-то абсурд. Я хочу вернуться… — Идиот-со-слишком-большими-ушами не закончил фразы. Они остановились, и тот согнулся над мусорным ведром в очередном приступе рвоты.  
  
Его голос, глубокий и насыщенный, производил приятное впечатление. Но, по счастью, его обладатель был идиотом, а значит внимание Хакса ему не светило. Вне зависимости от его странно притягательной внешности и голоса. Нет, Хакс ещё не пал настолько низко.  
  
Хакс больше не пытался завести разговор, а больной ублюдок был слишком занят тем, что блевал всё время по пути в медчасть. Добравшись в конце концов до пункта назначения, они обнаружили за регистрационным столом шикарную женщину, красящую ногти в ядовито-зелёный цвет. Заметив их, она ухмыльнулась. Судя по именной табличке, это была старший сержант Фазма, похоже, приписанная к корпусу штурмовиков. Хакс с трудом вспомнил, что каждый кадет-штурмовик был обязан выбрать вторую армейскую профессию, чтобы оставаться полезным в случае инвалидности и непригодности к строевой службе.  
  
— Сержант Наберри, вижу, вы не учитесь на своих ошибках, — сказала Фазма и, поднявшись со стула, слегка подула на ногти. — Истощение? Или очередной наркотик? — Обойдя вокруг стола, она взяла парня… сержанта Наберри за подбородок и, вздёрнув его лицо вверх, заглянула в глаза.  
  
Хакс ответил за него.  
  
— Идиот смешал «ВзорвиМозг банты» с кафом, — отрапортовал он, и женщина фыркнула.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотала она и распрямилась. Хакс вдруг осознал, что Фазма возвышается над ними обоими.  
— Ладно, сержант, я не позволю вам расслабляться на моих драгоценных койках, — произнесла она с издёвкой. — Вы и так знаете, что делать. Побольше питья, крепкий ночной сон, и вы быстро вернётесь в своё обычное невыносимое состояние. И во имя звёзд, держитесь подальше от этих наркотиков. Я больше не собираюсь прикрывать вашу жалкую задницу.  
  
Сержант Наберри сжал губы и кивнул. Кажется, он был частым гостем в медчасти. Хакс должен был догадаться.  
  
— Если ты знал, что делать, почему позволил мне притащить тебя сюда? — прошипел Хакс и отошёл от Наберри. Теперь, когда поддержка внезапно исчезла, тот опасно покачивался из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Эй, ты… — рявкнула Фазма. Присмотревшись к имени и званию на нашивке Хакса, она вытянулась и попыталась придать лицу выражение, призванное, судя по всему, демонстрировать уважение, хотя ехидца никуда не исчезла. Казалось бы, это должно было задеть Хакса, но он не обиделся, а посчитал это забавным.  
  
— Не могли бы вы проводить этого идиота в его комнату… сэр? — спросила Фазма, и Хакс драматично вздохнул. Оправив свою форму курсанта-офицера, он нарочно взял паузу, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец согласился Хакс. По крайней мере, сегодня он окажется свободен от остальных занятий. Он всегда может сказать, что ухаживал за пострадавшим бойцом. Ха. Кивнув, Фазма снова уселась за стол и включила голопад.  
  
Хакс ничего не мог поделать — глаза сами соскользнули на выскочивший на экран мерцающий файл.  
  
«Наберри, Бенджи (20); старший сержант, программа подготовки офицеров», — успел прочитать Хакс до того, как заметил пристальный взгляд Фазмы, и, развернувшись, потащил всё ещё слегка пошатывающегося парня за собой.  
  
— Где ты живёшь? — спросил Хакс, шагая по коридорам главного здания Академии.  
— Башня Таркина, — раздалось бормотание в ответ. Хаксу пришлось притормозить.  
— Ты шутишь, крифф побери? Там живут только те, кто имеет звание от полковника и старше. Чей член ты пососал, чтобы заполучить такие апартаменты?  
Наберри напрягся от этих слов и вяло выплюнул:  
— Иди на хер.  
— А! Самому Верховному лидеру.  
  
Нет, Хакс не ревновал. Ну, может, самую малость. Да ладно. Собственные апартаменты. Вероятно, ради этого следовало начать отсасывать нужным людям. Жизнь с Митакой была не так уж плоха сама по себе… но немного уединения ему бы не помешало.  
  
Наберри ничего не ответил, и Хакс шумно выдохнул. Вот как. О настоящем облике Верховного лидера он знал только по слухам. У Наберри, вероятно, был высокий болевой порог. Хакс почти восхитился.  
  
Почти.  
  
Беседа снова угасла. Примерно через десять минут, пройдя через весь кампус, они добрались до башни Таркина. Когда они приблизились к широкой стальной двери, Наберри тяжело дышал, и ему удалось вбить свой код доступа лишь со второй попытки. После того как оба зашли в огромный лифт, Наберри нажал на кнопку этажа Н-П. Лифт так стремительно рванулся вверх, что у Хакса сжался желудок.  
  
Хатт подери, ему и правда нужно живее взбираться по карьерной лестнице.  
  
Первый Порядок определённо не жалел средств, чтобы баловать старший офицерский состав. Ну, на самом деле не Первый Порядок, а их многочисленные спонсоры, которые надеялись, что Порядок пощадит их, когда придёт его время устанавливать правила.  
  
Вот же глупцы.  
  
Через несколько секунд они вышли из лифта, и Наберри, приложив к сканеру ладонь, открыл дверь Н-800.  
  
Ступив в холл (а по-другому это назвать было нельзя), Хакс в очередной раз осознал, насколько несправедливым местом, крифф побери, была Галактика. Холл переходил во внушительную гостиную с открытой кухней. Наберри нырнул в дверь напротив входа, споткнувшись на пороге. Хакс застыл на месте, не будучи уверенным, что ему дальше делать. Кажется, с сержантом Наберри всё было в порядке. Хакс мог сообщить Фазме, что всё прошло хорошо. У него сложилось впечатление, что она проверит его слова. Поэтому Хакс повернулся к входной двери и набрал на консоли подтверждение, что Наберри находится в своих апартаментах.  
  
До Хакса вновь донеслись звуки рвоты. Больше всего ему хотелось избавиться от этой мерзости. Но вместо этого он глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь в спальню. Обстановка внутри напоминала битву при Эндоре. Этот чувак вообще знал, что такое дисциплина? У Хакса руки чесались — так хотелось привнести порядок в этот хаос. Разве к каждому жилому помещению не прилагался обязательный робот-уборщик? А-ха-ха.  
  
Хакс обнаружил жалкие остатки робота в углу комнаты. Судя по внешнему виду, в роботе чем-то прожгли дыру.  
  
Презрительно фыркнув, Хакс побрёл на раздающийся из освежителя шум, переступая по пути через кучи чёрной одежды, грязные тарелки, фантики от конфет и тому подобное. Создавалось впечатление, что здесь проживал какой-то избалованный принц. И это было неприемлемо.  
  
Возмутительно.  
  
Стоя на коленях возле унитаза, Наберри сотрясался в безумных приступах рвоты. Посмотрев по сторонам, Хакс обнаружил на тумбочке относительно чистую чашку и, взяв её, наполнил холодной водой из-под крана.  
  
А потом похлопал жалкую форму жизни по имени Наберри по плечу. И в тот момент, когда карие, влажно блестящие глаза посмотрели на Хакса, у него что-то шевельнулось глубоко внутри. Волосы облепили покрытый потом лоб Наберри, и Хакс, потянувшись, дотронулся до разгорячённой кожи тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Ты закончил выблёвывать свои внутренности? — спросил Хакс и подал Наберри чашку с водой. Тот жадно выпил, и Хакс, приняв чашку из его рук, снова наполнил её водой.  
  
— Вероятно, тебе следует поспать и пересмотреть свою жизненную позицию относительно наркотиков, — сказал Хакс, наблюдая за тем, как Наберри, спотыкаясь, подошёл к кровати и рухнул на неё лицом вниз.  
  
— Слишком большая нагрузка, — раздалось в ответ бормотание, приглушенное одеялом.  
— Ну, научись мудро распределять своё время. Возможно, чистота способствовала бы концентрации на учебном процессе, — сказал Хакс и поставил чашку с водой на тумбочку. — И, может, отказ от уничтожения уборочных роботов тоже пошёл бы на пользу.  
— Он мешал моей медитации.  
— Извини? — фыркнул Хакс.  
— Моей. Медитации. — Наберри оторвал голову от одеяла и посмотрел на собеседника.  
— А ты что, монах?  
Медитация. Пиздец. Какое странное словечко для наркотического трипа.  
  
Наберри застыл, а потом отвернулся и забрался под одеяло.  
  
— Спасибо, лейтенант.  
  
О нет, он не должен негодовать на столь вопиющее «свободен» от кого-то. От кого-то на несколько званий ниже. Потому что это не имело значения. Не совсем. Не сейчас. Может, позже. Когда он будет править Галактикой. А пока…  
  
— Только не сдохни тут. А то заподозрят меня. И это повредит моей карьере, — сухо выплюнул Хакс и покинул эти несправедливо роскошные апартаменты.  
  
(В следующий раз, когда ему снова придётся тащиться на лекцию полковника Ангкор, он постарается прийти пораньше, только бы не сидеть на последнем ряду вместе с неким опоздавшим.)  
  
***  
  
Хакс вновь встретился с сержантом Наберри примерно через две недели после того, что он называл «нелепым инцидентом».  
  
В тот день шёл дождь. Куда же без него. Хакс был уверен, что дождь шёл в девяноста восьми процентах из ста в течение года. В Академии он никогда не чувствовал себя абсолютно сухим. Казалось, что сырость, пробравшись через малейшие трещинки в стене и осев на кровати, простынях и одежде, поселилась в его комнате.  
  
Ещё одна причина, по которой он так любил учебную практику на кораблях. Никаких криффовых дождей.  
  
Стоя под узким карнизом, Хакс проклинал свою удачу. Начальство в поисках наркотиков решило устроить облаву в казармах. А всё потому, что какого-то идиота поймали с самым новым зельем. И конечно, указанный идиот жил в том корпусе, где располагалась комната Хакса и Митаки.  
  
Митака лишь улыбнулся, услышав нытьё Хакса по этому поводу, и сообщил, что направляется в столовую ужинать. Крифф, Митака был слишком весёлым и жизнерадостным для будущего офицера Первого Порядка. Хакс надеялся, что они никогда не пересекутся на каком-нибудь Звёздном разрушителе.  
  
В любом случае, сейчас ему нужно было убить несколько часов. А он уже изучил всё, что требовалось. И есть не хотелось. «Может, взять шаттл и слетать на орбитальный Разрушитель? И немного позаниматься там или потренироваться».  
  
Внезапно тонкие струйки дождя перестали стекать у него по волосам.  
  
Хакс поднял глаза и увидел зонт, удерживаемый над его головой Бенджи Наберри.  
  
— Сержант Наберри, — удивлённо произнёс Хакс и хотел было сделать шаг назад, но это означало, что он снова будет мокнуть под дождём. Поэтому он сдержался.  
  
— Пожалуйста, называй меня Бен, — сказал Наберри, Бенджи, Бен, или как там его, и Хакс вскинул бровь.  
  
— Ну, а я всё ещё Хакс для тебя, — ответил он, и Бен фыркнул, словно это было самым весёлым, что он услышал за день. — Но можешь опустить звание, — продолжил Хакс. Теперь Бен просто кивнул.  
  
— Ты скоро сможешь вернуться в свою комнату? — спросил он, и Хакс вздохнул.  
  
— Похоже, что нет. Как же тебе удалось выжить? — в свою очередь спросил Хакс. — Наконец выспался?  
  
Бен пожал плечами, что, видимо, означало «ага», а потом скривился, словно всё, что он собирался сказать, причиняло ему боль.  
  
— Спасибо тебе за то… что отвёл меня в мои апартаменты, — произнёс он медленно и наморщил нос. Хакс едва сдержал усмешку, потому что нахмурившийся Бен выглядел как мальчишка. Очень симпатичный мальчишка…  
  
Нет, Хаксу и правда не стоило думать об этом.  
  
— Ну, а как иначе. Сержант Фазма наверняка нашла бы способ преподать мне урок, если бы я отказался. Она показалась мне довольно устрашающей.  
  
Бен хохотнул.  
  
— О, поверь мне. Она такая.  
  
Хакс задался вопросом, была ли между ними интрижка. И тут же мысленно посмеялся над собой. Потому что это было. Не его. Дело.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь подождать в моих апартаментах, — внезапно предложил Бен, и Хакс подумал, чем же он заслужил эту пытку. Он даже не знал парня. Обычный глупый ребёнок, понятия не имеющий, что такое наркотики и жизнь в Академии.  
  
Но потом Хакс вспомнил несправедливо огромные комнаты Бена и связанные с ними удобства… А ещё ему и правда было нечем заняться.  
  
— Ладно, спасибо, — ответил он, и немного неуверенная улыбка озарила лицо Бена.  
  
Они направились к башне Таркина, и пока добирались туда, температура, кажется, снизилась на шесть градусов. Влага просачивалась сквозь одежду. Но как только они вошли в жилище Бена, включился чудесный обогреватель, и Хакс вздохнул. «Всемогущая Галактика, да кем же приходится Верховному лидеру Бен, если получил такие шикарные жилищные условия?»  
  
Бен бросил зонт в ближайший угол прихожей и, стащив с себя тёмно-синюю форменную куртку, швырнул её поверх мокрого зонта. Хаксу оставалось только стоять и смотреть, как Бен прошёл через гостиную на кухню и наполнил водой чайник.  
  
Не в силах больше выносить этот… этот хаос, Хакс взял обе оскорбляющие его чувство прекрасного вещи и понёс их в освежитель. Там он снова раскрыл зонт и поставил его в ванну для просушки. Куртку он развесил на найденных на кровати плечиках и пристроил рядом. Спальня Бена выглядела даже хуже, чем неделю назад, и Хакс перестал сопротивляться своему лёгкому обсессивно-компульсивному расстройству. Застелив постель, он принялся собирать и складывать стопками валяющуюся на полу одежду, но едва перешёл к столу, как под нос ему сунули дымящуюся чашку с чаем.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Бен с подозрением. Хакс взял чашку из его рук и глубоко вдохнул. Пахло божественно.  
  
— Если бы ты развёл такой срач в казарме, то был бы уже мёртв. Тебя бы прирезал сосед по комнате. Честно, — ухмыляясь, произнёс Хакс. — У тебя что, напрочь отсутствует понятие о дисциплине? Надеюсь, в будущем ты никогда не окажешься на корабле под моим командованием. — Он сделал глоток. Вкус был столь же изысканным, как и аромат. — Ну, может, я буду держать тебя при себе ради чая.  
  
На лице Бена снова промелькнула улыбка, настолько лёгкая, словно тот не знал, как улыбаться, или так давно этого не делал, что ему требовалось освежить это в памяти. Кривая улыбка в сочетании со странными чертами лица — это не должно было быть таким привлекательным. И всё же было.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь попаду на корабль, — сказал Бен, слегка наклонив голову.  
  
— М-м-м, не хотелось бы разрушать твои иллюзии, но, кажется, ты пытаешься стать офицером, верно? Однажды ты будешь командовать кораблём. И ты поведёшь его в бой против сопротивленческого отребья. Ты пройдёшь по их черепам и пеплу их сгоревших тел и… — До Хакса вдруг дошло, что он немного увлёкся и рассказывает о собственных фантазиях.  
  
К счастью, Бен никак не прокомментировал это, он только молча потягивал свой чай. Хакс решил сделать ещё глоток. Горячий напиток был всё так же восхитителен.  
  
— Пожалуйста, только не говори, что эти чайные листья — республиканский импорт. Потому что это незаконно и чересчур дорого, — пробормотал Хакс, не отрывая губ от чашки, и Бен хохотнул.  
  
— Хорошо, не буду, — ответил он.  
  
Хакс поджал губы.  
  
— Что ты такое? Какая-то королевская особа?  
  
Хакс не завидовал. Нет. Ни капельки.  
  
Что интересно, Бен вздрогнул от этого вопроса, и Хаксу всё стало ясно. Но потом Бен покачал головой и принялся бормотать что-то о своём отце, королевской крови и о том, как смехотворны подозрения Хакса. Мгновенно свернув тему, Хакс осушил чашку до дна, потому что он никогда до сих пор не пил такого вкусного чая.  
  
— А у тебя ещё есть? — спросил он, силясь понять, что происходит. Почему он находится здесь — в апартаментах какого-то избалованного принца? Принца, общества которого он старался избегать из-за того, что тот, как правило, заблёвывал всё вокруг. Но эти апартаменты казались такими соблазнительными, что Хакс не стал противиться и охотно поддался роскоши.  
  
Он был человеком прежде всего (несмотря на то, что большую часть времени окружающие осмеливались считать иначе).  
  
Бен снова улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Конечно. Пойдём. Приберешься там тоже, если захочешь.  
  
Ах, вот так. Насмешливый тон. Но Хакс сделал вид, что его это нисколько не задевает, ведь он выше этого. Он молча всучил Бену пустую чашку и действительно начал складывать разбросанные повсюду бумажки. (На них в основном были архитектурные наброски и эскизы маски — довольно прилично нарисованные). Он как раз складывал чёрную куртку с уймой пуговиц и большим капюшоном, когда перед ним возникла ещё одна чашка с чаем.  
  
— Держи, — сказал Бен, меняя чашку на куртку.  
  
— Повесь это, — потребовал Хакс, и Бен поклонился.  
  
— Конечно. Один момент.  
  
Хакс не смог сдержать лёгкой ухмылки и, усевшись на диван, принялся прихлёбывать горячий напиток. Бен и правда направился с курткой в спальню, а Хакс в это время осмотрелся по сторонам. В горле заклокотала зависть, когда в поле зрения попал огромный обеденный стол, отделяющий кухню от гостиной, длинная книжная полка с настоящими книгами и широкий видеоэкран. Здесь даже был маленький балкон. Апартаменты выглядели так, будто в них жил генерал. Хакс задумался, будут ли у него когда-нибудь такие же шикарные покои на борту корабля. Может быть, если он сам спроектирует Звёздный разрушитель. Эх, глупые мысли. Хакс знал, что не будет тратить пространство и ресурсы ради удобств на борту. Он был слишком практичным для этого. Но, возможно, апартаменты на базе или какой-нибудь планете…  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто съел слишком много кексов с лимонной начинкой, — прервал его размышления Бен. Хакс поднял глаза, но лишь для того, чтобы заметить, что тот сменил наряд, напялив на себя удобные тёмные штаны и чёрную шерстяную тунику. Такой же чёрный пояс привлекал внимание к восхитительно пропорциональной талии. Это должно было выглядеть нелепо, но не выглядело.  
  
Хакс пристально взглянул на него.  
  
Бен посмотрел на него в ответ.  
  
— Я попросту завидую. — Хакс постарался произнести это как можно более небрежно, завершая их состязание в гляделки, и лёгкая усмешка озарила лицо Бена.  
  
— Слушай, у меня не было выбора, — объяснил он. — Я получил назначение сюда. Я даже не знал, что это не соответствует стандартам.  
  
— Ты что, жил в пещере, прежде чем попасть сюда? — спросил Хакс, почувствовав раздражение.  
  
— Временами, — ответил Бен, и Хакс не смог понять: шутит он или нет.  
  
Бен уселся рядом — слишком близко — и, кликнув по монитору, включил головидео. Хакс нахмурился, так как это была какая-то бессмысленная тупая комедия. Он взглянул на свой хронометр. Ещё не пришло время даже для раннего ужина, а рейд, вероятно, всё ещё продолжался.  
  
В комнате нарастало неловкое напряжение, и Хакс почесал бородку.  
  
— Кажется, мне пора… — начал он, но Бен прервал его.  
  
— Я ведь так и не отблагодарил тебя как следует за помощь? — прерывисто дыша, спросил он, и Хакс, обернувшись к нему, нахмурился ещё больше. Они уже это обсуждали, а Хаксу в самом деле нужно было идти…  
  
Влажные от слюны губы вдруг коснулись его рта, и Хакс отдёрнул голову, потому что Бен слишком порывисто кинулся на него. Услышав влажный чмок (и ощутив его кожей шеи), Хакс застонал и отреагировал на этот внезапный поцелуй единственно возможным способом — замахнулся и врезал кулаком Бену в нос.  
  
Вскрикнув, Бен отпрянул, а Хакс вдруг испытал странное ощущение, будто кто-то ударил его в живот невидимой рукой. Но не успел он разобраться, что это было, как всё закончилось. Чашка Бена разлетелась на куски, и Хакс подумал, что они, скорее всего, случайно сбросили её со стола во время своей неожиданной стычки.  
  
Резко поднявшись, Бен провёл ладонью по губам.  
  
— Да что с тобой такое, звёзды всемогущие? — требовательно произнёс Хакс, вскочив с дивана, и выпрямил руки на случай, если Бен снова решит напасть.  
  
— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, — проворчал тот. Коснувшись носа и обнаружив на пальце кровь, Бен нахмурился.  
  
— Ты не можешь вот так просто ходить вокруг и целовать начальство, — прорычал Хакс. Его сердце яростно колотилось в груди.  
  
— Ты мой одноклассник, а не начальник.  
  
— Что? Моё звание выше твоего.  
  
— Полчаса назад ты говорил, что можно забить на звания, — напомнил Бен. Хакс ущипнул себя за переносицу — он мог бы это оспорить, но только вот хватило бы ему терпения?  
  
Определённо нет.  
  
— Я должен уйти, — сказал Хакс, потому что ситуация становилась до боли нелепой.  
  
Бен выглядел испуганным.  
  
— Нет, не уходи. Извини, я подумал, что это… будет уместным.  
  
Он выглядел таким потерянным и юным. Даже моложе двадцати указанных в файле лет. Хакс тяжело вздохнул и снова плюхнулся на диван.  
  
— Почему ты посчитал это уместным? — спросил он, глядя на валяющиеся повсюду осколки, и застонал, заметив, как впитывается в ковёр пролитый чай. — И, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты убрать этот хаос?  
  
Губы Бена дёрнулись, и он вытер пальцем под носом. Кровь ярко блестела в свете верхних ламп (казалось, даже свет здесь был более тёплым, чем в комнате Хакса).  
  
— А ты и правда не любишь хаос, — удивлённо сказал Бен, но поднялся и принялся сгребать осколки руками. Хаксу пришлось отвернуться, так как белые кусочки очень быстро окрасились в алый — этот идиот даже не вымыл руки заблаговременно.  
  
— Ты — хаос. Ёбаная катастрофа. Вот кто ты.  
  
— Каждый судит по себе, — произнёс Бен нараспев и выбросил осколки в утилизатор. К счастью, после этого он вымыл руки. Но когда он снова уселся на диван, Хакс немного отодвинулся.  
  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Хакс вдруг осознал, что его по-прежнему влажная куртка оставляет мокрые пятна на диване. Подскочив будто ужаленный, он неуклюже принялся возиться с пуговицами.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — произнёс Хакс похоронным тоном и стащил куртку, выставляя напоказ простую белую рубашку. — Могу я это где-нибудь повесить для просушки?  
  
Бен в ответ пожал плечами, уставившись на него, словно узрел некое откровение. Хакс принял это за утвердительный ответ и направился в спальню на поиски ещё одной вешалки. Обнаружив искомое между кроватью и тумбочкой, он бережно расправил куртку на плечиках, разгладил воображаемые складки и, вернувшись в гостиную, повесил куртку прямо над нагревателем.  
  
Определённо, это был очень классный нагреватель.  
  
Хакс даже протянул к нему свои вечно холодные руки и удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда замёрзшие пальцы овеяло теплом.  
  
— Ну почему у тебя такие замечательные апартаменты? — посетовал он.  
  
Бен хихикнул.  
  
— Говорю же, не знаю. Их предоставили мне, когда перевели сюда.  
  
— Ты сын Верховного лидера или что-то в этом роде? — спросил Хакс. Услышав сдавленный всхлип, он развернулся и заметил, как покраснел Бен. Похоже, тот из последних сил сдерживал смех. Наконец, потерпев неудачу, он искренне расхохотался и тем самым слегка очаровал Хакса.  
  
Нет.  
  
Неверный ход мыслей.  
  
— Он был бы не против, — пробормотал Бен. Сказать, что Хакс удивился, было бы преуменьшением.  
  
— Так ты знаешь его лично? — спросил он, не в силах справиться с благоговейным страхом в голосе. Откуда этот неуклюжий долговязый ребёнок с непропорциональными чертами лица знал Верховного лидера? Хакс отдал бы всё что угодно за возможность попасть на аудиенцию к Сноуку, чтобы доказать свою компетентность и ценность для Первого Порядка. Хакс был уверен, что, получив лёгкий толчок от Верховного, смог бы ещё быстрее вскарабкаться вверх по служебной лестнице.  
  
Он мог бы…  
  
— Хочешь перекусить? — прервал его мысли Бен, и Хакс посмотрел на него.  
  
— М-м-м, ты имеешь в виду… пойти вместе в столовую?  
  
— Я не ем в столовой, — осклабился Бен. Хакс закатил глаза.  
  
— О звёзды, да что ты такое?  
  
Бен снова молча пожал плечами и, направившись на кухню, открыл кладовку. До отказа забитую продуктами.  
  
Хакс в пять длинных шагов преодолел расстояние до Бена и, оттолкнув его в сторону, принялся изучать содержимое полок. Он не верил своим глазам. Вся эта хрень даже не была приготовлена, но уже выглядела лучше, чем всё то, что ему приходилось видеть раньше.  
  
— Крифф. Это республиканская еда? — спросил Хакс, но Бен опять пожал своими неуклюжими широкими плечами. Ему нужно было прекращать так делать. Это как-то влияло на Хакса. Причём самым кошмарным образом.  
  
— Привычка — вторая натура, — напустил туману Бен, и Хакс сердито глянул на него.  
  
— Я повторю: что ты такое, во имя звёзд? — требовательно произнёс он. Похоже, Бена задело, что Хакс употребил слово «что», а не «кто», но Хакс тоже чувствовал себя оскорблённым — из-за абсолютной роскоши, в которой обитал этот парень.  
  
— Ты не заслужил ничего из этого, — ухмыльнулся Хакс, не отвлекаясь от исследования кладовки, ведь, крифф возьми, всё это выглядело чертовски вкусным.  
  
— Возможно, — сказал Бен, не скрывая веселья. — Тебе нравится то, что ты увидел?  
  
Не удостоив его ответом, Хакс потянулся вглубь кладовки. И вытащил два стейка из нерфа. Действительно сочных и нежных на вид.  
  
— Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты их приготовил? — спросил Хакс; во рту скопилась слюна.  
  
Бен снова посмотрел на Хакса тем странным взглядом, а потом аккуратно забрал стейки у него из рук.  
  
— Думаю, всего-навсего присесть и посмотреть какое-нибудь головидео.  
  
Это было довольно странное условие, и Хакс уставился на Бена с подозрением.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ты мне типа нравишься. Ясно? — раздался неразборчивый ответ. Бен залез в кладовку и достал кое-что ещё. Свежие овощи, судя по виду.  
  
Целую минуту Хакс молчал, наблюдая за Беном со спины. От его взгляда не укрылось, как покраснели у того кончики ушей. Наконец он вздохнул и плюхнулся на диван.  
  
— Ты очень странный, — заметил Хакс сокрушённо. Откинувшись на пышные подушки, он поискал пульт управления. Обнаружив его, он кликал, пока не наткнулся на документалку об Империи на одном из нелегальных каналов Первого Порядка.  
  
Он ничего не мог поделать и время от времени украдкой поглядывал влево. Бен возился на кухне, и, очевидно, он знал, что делает, поскольку через несколько минут комнату наполнил восхитительный аромат. Хакс был уверен, что его ожидал ужин гораздо великолепнее того, что намечался в столовой.  
  
***  
  
Он оказался прав.  
  
Ужин был изысканным, и если бы Хакс знал, что ждёт его впереди лишь потому, что он принял предложение Бена…  
  
Ну, вероятно, он бы сделал это снова.  
  
Совершенно точно.  
  
***  
  
Уронив голову на стол, Хакс пытался пропускать мимо ушей бубнёж профессора Ангкор. Он устал. Слишком устал.  
  
Что само по себе казалось откровенно смешным, ведь у него был идеальный режим сна.  
  
К несчастью, это было до того, как он повстречал Бенджи Наберри.  
  
Бен приглашал его к себе уже более шести раз, и Хакс неизменно принимал приглашения.  
  
— Это потому, что мне нравится наслаждаться роскошью твоих апартаментов, — оправдывался Хакс.  
  
— И потому, что я нравлюсь тебе. Немного, — каждый раз отзывался Бен, самодовольно ухмыляясь.  
  
Хакс постоянно интересовался, не появились ли новые головидео, не завезли ли какой-нибудь республиканской ерунды.  
  
На что Бен всегда отвечал утвердительно.  
  
Знакомство с Беном сделало последний год в Академии гораздо более сносным.  
  
Но вся эта еда и дурацкие видео пагубно влияли на сон.  
  
(Бен постоянно предлагал остаться на ночь и спать в гостиной, но Хакс отказывался. Само собой.)  
  
Теперь профессор Ангкор нахваливала какую-то давно почившую королеву Набу, и Хакс, услышав смешок, повернулся и посмотрел на сидящего справа Бена. Тот попивал каф (к счастью, без добавления наркотиков) и выглядел так, будто ему плевать на эту лекцию.  
  
— Что смешного-то? — пробормотал Хакс, уставившись на осклабившегося Бена.  
  
— Ты, — ответил тот, и Хакс закатил глаза.  
  
Бен отхлебнул кафа, и Хакс проследил за движением его кадыка. Бен даже не доставал свой датапад. Он вообще его никогда не доставал. И всё же… У Хакса была возможность ознакомиться с результатами по последнему написанному тесту на знание дипломатии. Сто десять процентов в итоге.  
  
Бенджи был загадкой.  
  
И у Хакса аж свербело от желания её разгадать.  
  
***  
  
— Не мог бы ты прекратить делать это? — практически выкрикнул Хакс и злобно посмотрел на Бена, который касался пальцем окровавленной губы. Сердце Хакса колотилось в бешеном ритме. Серьёзно. Бен должен был прекратить свои целовальные посягательства. Они плохо сказывались на здоровье. По крайней мере, в этом пытался убедить себя Хакс, стоя перед зеркалом по вечерам.  
  
— Но ты мне нравишься, — прохныкал Бен.  
  
— Отлично. Пофиг. Я нравлюсь тебе. Но это не значит, что ты можешь целовать меня, когда тебе заблагорассудится. Я не твой криффов парень.  
  
— А мог бы быть, — сказал Бен. Он выглядел таким жалким, когда стоял, нахмурившись, у стены и поглаживал пальцем губу в попытке успокоить боль.  
  
Хаксу стало интересно, как он вообще дошёл до жизни такой.  
  
— С какой стати? — фыркнул он. — Ты как большой ребёнок. Я всего лишь использую тебя, чтобы избежать тупости, средоточием которой является эта Академия. Я мог бы уже бороздить космос на Звёздном разрушителе. Если бы бюрократия не стояла у меня на пути.  
  
Бен на это лишь усмехнулся и снова приблизился.  
  
— Можешь и дальше так думать, но я убеждён, что тоже нравлюсь тебе.  
  
Он был настолько уверен в себе, что это вызывало отвращение.  
  
Хакс поднял руку и накрыл ладонью лицо Бена, пытаясь отгородиться от очередного поцелуя.  
  
— Ты не можешь виться вокруг и целовать меня, когда тебе вздумается. Это неправильно. Не всё подчиняется твоей воле, Бенджи Наберри.  
  
— О, если бы ты только знал, — пробормотал Бен в ладонь и принялся облизывать её.  
  
Вздрогнув, Хакс попытался нанести удар слева, но Бен впервые по-настоящему перехватил его руку. Хм.  
  
Бен ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Может, прекратишь лупить меня? Это начинает надоедать.  
  
Хакс попробовал выдернуть руку, но хватка Бена оказалась на удивление крепкой, так что попытка не удалась.  
  
— Это ты начинаешь надоедать, — слабо возразил он. Бен снова хихикнул и, дёрнув за запястье, прижал Хакса к своей груди. Хакс фыркнул от негодования и заглянул в тёмные глаза.  
  
— Я думал, десять приглашений достаточно для периода ухаживаний, — чуть слышно произнёс Бен и прижался лбом ко лбу Хакса.  
  
— Прости, что? Ты сказал, что ухаживаешь за мной? — спросил Хакс. Он хотел рассмеяться, но не смог. Его отвлекал жар, исходящий от тела Бена. — Думал, я такой доступный?  
  
— Ох, Хакс, ты какой угодно, но не доступный. Но это забавный факт, как думаешь? — сказал Бен и потёрся своим огромным носом о левую бровь Хакса. От неожиданности Хакс закрыл глаза, и Бен поцеловал его в веко.  
  
— Почему ты сдерживаешься, Хакс? Разве тебе не весело со мной… и моей роскошью? — продолжал Бен, теперь целуя Хакса в щёку. Хакс попытался вернуть контроль, но, вцепившись пальцами в рубашку Бена, обнаружил под ней на удивление мускулистую грудь.  
  
— Это все ещё благодарность за то, что я придерживал твои волосы, пока ты выблёвывал свои кишки три месяца назад? — тихонько, почти неразборчиво, спросил Хакс.  
  
— Нет, я поблагодарил тебя во время нашего первого ударного поцелуя, и я правда устал от наших ударных поцелуев, — посетовал Бен, касаясь губами уголка рта.  
  
— Ты сошёл с ума. Пожалуйста, я бы хотел уйти, — заявил Хакс, но не отошёл ни на шаг, хотя Бен без промедления отпустил его.  
  
— Хорошо, иди. Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал трепаться, что я домогался тебя, или что-то в этом роде, — сказал Бен и скрестил руки на груди с таким видом, словно ему было абсолютно наплевать. Хакс уже скучал по теплу его тела. И его губам, касающимся лица. Губам, которые уже расплывались в самодовольной усмешке. Бен знал, что выиграл, и теперь просто ждал подтверждения этого от Хакса.  
  
— Ну… — медленно начал Хакс, — тебе же надо разделить с кем-то всю эту роскошь. Будет обидно, если ты один воспользуешься ею, несносный ребёнок.  
  
— О, Хакс, твои оскорбления как-то странно на меня влияют, — парировал Рен, и Хакс фыркнул.  
  
В процессе укрепления этой чудной дружбы Хакс смеялся чаще, чем за все предыдущие годы в Академии. Ощутив, как широкая ладонь Бена легла на щёку и потрепала его по бородке, Хакс вынырнул из своих мыслей.  
  
— Скажи-ка мне, Хакс, ты пользуешься кондиционером для волос на лице? Они такие нежные. Или у тебя всё ещё растёт детский пушок?  
  
— Я на самом деле хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся, — изъявил неудовольствие Хакс.  
  
— Заставь меня, — сказал Бен, и Хакс последовал его совету.  
  
Проявление инициативы растревожило сердце Хакса, но при этом удовлетворило его тело. Бен уже приоткрыл губы, и Хаксу оставалось лишь скользнуть языком внутрь и исследовать разгорячённый рот. Его тело сотрясалось от наслаждения, и, прижавшись к Бену, он упивался исходящим от него теплом. Широкие руки легли Хаксу на бёдра, и он практически застонал, когда осознал, что Бен почти способен обхватить его талию. Поцелуй вышел слегка неловким, иногда казалось, что язык Бена повсюду, но в целом было неплохо. Вовсе нет.  
  
Хакс понятия не имел, кто из них всхлипнул, когда они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. Возможно, оба. Но даже на смертном одре Хакс отрицал бы, что способен издавать настолько жалкие звуки. Глотнув воздуха, он ощутил лёгкое головокружение и закрыл глаза, когда Бен потёрся носом о чувствительное местечко между ухом и щекой.  
  
Ноздри Хакса заполнились благоухающими волосами Бена. Хакс глубоко вздохнул, и ему показалось, что он прогуливается по густым лесам Эндора. Не то чтобы он знал, как пахнет в тех лесах, но представлялось, что именно так.  
  
Бен медленно скользнул губами вниз, оставляя влажную дорожку, и принялся посасывать кожу на изгибе шеи, оставляя синяк. Хакс покачнулся, когда Бен, сместившись, подтолкнул его назад. Хакс охотно подчинялся, пока не врезался спиной в дверной косяк. Боль вернула его к реальности, и он раздражённо моргнул.  
  
— Ты что это задумал? — невнятно пробубнил Хакс. Язык налился тяжестью, а держать глаза открытыми и не растекаться при этом в лужицу рядом с телом Бена казалось почти невозможным.  
  
— Веду тебя в постель, — пробормотал Бен, не прекращая пощипывать и покусывать кожу над ключицей.  
  
— Ну уж нет, не ведёшь. — Хакс попытался вывернуться. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Он мигнул несколько раз в надежде развеять это усыпляющее чувство, но прикусил губу, стоило Бену лизнуть его кожу вдоль ключицы.  
  
— Нет? — спросил Бен, и Хакс кожей ощутил, что тот улыбается. Бен положил широкую ладонь Хаксу на грудь и толкнул. Споткнувшись, Хакс попятился в спальню.  
  
— Нет, — проворчал Хакс. — Я тебе не какая-нибудь дешёвая корусантская шлюха, которую легко затащить в постель.  
  
— Хакс, я и не думал, что будет легко. Позволь мне трахнуть тебя. Неужели ты не видишь, как сильно я этого хочу? — произнёс Бен и, взяв Хакса за руку, прижал его ладонь к впечатляющей размерами выпуклости у себя в паху.  
  
— А кто сказал, что ты сможешь меня трахнуть? — оскалил зубы в усмешке Хакс и щёлкнул пальцами по выпирающему под одеждой члену. Бен зашипел от боли и наконец отпустил Хакса. Тот сделал огромный шаг в сторону — теперь между ними было хоть какое-то расстояние. Хакс поправил воротник форменной куртки и попытался пальцами зачесать волосы назад. Бесполезно — непослушные пряди вновь упали на лоб. Возможно, пора было начинать пользоваться гелем.  
  
— А сейчас я уйду, — объявил Хакс.  
  
Бен выглядел так, словно его ударили по яйцам.  
  
— Но… — горестно простонал он, однако, Хакс прервал его, подняв руку.  
  
— Цыц. Говоришь, ухаживал за мной? Ладно. Верю, что ты можешь лучше. А если просто ищешь кого-то для перепихона, то, думаю, тебе нужно поискать где-нибудь другого.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Бен сокрушённо опустил плечи.  
  
— Хорошо, будь по-твоему.  
  
— Послушный мальчик, — ухмыльнулся Хакс и поцеловал Бена в уголок рта. — Увидимся завтра в классе.  
  
С этими словами он вышел, но позволил себе облегчённый вздох, только покинув башню Таркина. События развивались слишком быстро. Хакс не любил, когда контроль ускользал от него. Бенджи вносил беспорядок в размеренную жизнь Хакса.  
  
— Чему ты улыбаешься? — спросил Митака, когда Хакс десятью минутами позже вошёл в их комнату.  
  
— Не тупи, Митака, я не улыбаюсь.  
  
***  
  
Было ох как непросто каждый вечер возвращаться к себе.  
  
Поцелуи Бена медленно, но верно вызывали привыкание.  
  
Не говоря уже об этих широких тёплых ладонях.  
  
***  
  
— Я представил несколько чертежей для этого Звёздного разрушителя, — сказал Хакс, надкусывая какой-то сладкий фрукт, который притащил Бен. Они расположились на холме неподалёку от доков. Бен лежал рядом на одеяле и жевал такой же плод. На расстоянии, слегка скрытый типичными для этой маленькой планетки туманами, виднелся остов невыразимо огромного корабля.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Бен, не скрывая удивления.  
  
— Да. В прошлом году я выбрал продвинутые инженерные курсы и выиграл конкурс. Совершенно очевидно, что некоторые мои наработки использовались при строительстве, — Хакс не смог сдержать горделивых ноток, проскользнувших в его голосе. Там, в нескольких сотнях метров, находилось нечто, построенное именно так, как он представлял.  
  
— Это будет флагман Первого Порядка, и я буду командовать им.  
  
Хакс нахмурился, услышав, как Бен поперхнулся от смеха.  
  
— Ты? — переспросил Бен, откровенно забавляясь. — Я бы предположил, что корабль достроят примерно через шесть-семь лет. В каком ты будешь звании? Майор Хакс? Не думаю, что кто-то позволит командовать кораблём ничтожному майору.  
  
Хакс поднял бровь и кулаком двинул Бена в плечо. Сильно.  
  
— К тому времени я буду уже не майором, — произнёс он с издёвкой. — В тот день, когда этот разрушитель сойдёт с верфи, я собираюсь принять командование как генерал.  
  
— Крифф, ты прикалываешься? — Бен фыркнул. — Генерал. Да неужели. Иногда мне кажется, что ты до жути самоуверен.  
  
— Нет ничего плохого в некотором количестве здоровой уверенности в себе. Это облегчает взаимодействие с глупыми людьми. Посмотри, как чудесно мы с тобой ладим. — Хакс так широко улыбнулся, что даже щёки заболели, и струйка фруктового сока потекла по подбородку. Промакнув салфеткой бородку, он в шестьсот девяносто восьмой раз задумался, такой ли уж хорошей идеей было отрастить её.  
  
— Ты назвал меня глупым? — спросил Бен — видимо, с намерением обидеться, но, судя по его ухмылке, потерпел неудачу.  
  
— Дорогой, лучше вспомни, когда я не называл тебя глупым, — прошептал Хакс и наклонился для поцелуя. Всеми силами противясь этому, Бен положил свою широкую ладонь ему на лицо и оттолкнул.  
  
— Ты угроза для моего спасения, лейтенант, — пафосно заявил он, и Хакс хихикнул, скидывая ладонь.  
  
— Ты в Первом Порядке. Если ты жаждешь спасения, тебе, вероятно, стоит присоединиться к республиканской швали.  
  
Бен скривился.  
  
— Никогда, — прошипел он. Хакс задался вопросом: не кроется ли за этим какая-нибудь история. Впрочем, почти у каждого в Первом Порядке была такая. Хакс вспомнил отца и его непрекращающуюся тоску по добрым старым временам Галактической Империи. А ещё он вспомнил мать и позор, который она до сих пор несла в своём сердце из-за бросившего её прямо перед свадьбой сенатора с Набу. Так что пришлось утешиться в объятиях стареющего поклонника Империи — Брендола Хакса-старшего…  
  
— Ну, приятно сознавать, что мы будем с тобой на одной стороне, — сказал Хакс. Бен лишь вздохнул и, обвив Хакса руками за шею, притянул его к себе на одеяло.  
  
— Давай не будем говорить о будущем, — пробормотал Бен ему в губы, и Хакс мог бы поклясться, что заметил следы глубокого сожаления в тёмных глазах, прежде чем их обладатель в очередной раз вынес ему мозг затяжным поцелуем.  
  
***  
  
— Ты гладишь мою одежду?  
  
Хакс поднял глаза и усмехнулся.  
  
— Да, — ответил он и вернулся к своему занятию.  
  
— Значит, ты и правда смог найти гладильную доску, о существовании которой я даже не догадывался… и пока я там принимал душ… получив, кстати, от тебя отказ присоединиться… ты тут гладил… — медленно произнёс Бен. Хакс пытался тщательно выгладить место между позолоченными пуговицами, размышляя, стоит ли чуть позже отполировать их.  
  
— Да, — кивнул он. — Ведь это ты разбил бытового дроида. Почему не заказал ещё одного?  
  
Ответом было хихиканье, и Хакс взгляда не мог отвести, когда Бен позволил полотенцу соскользнуть со своей талии и, практически нырнув в шкаф, принялся искать хоть что-нибудь чистое.  
  
— Мне не нужен бытовой дроид. Он раздражал меня, отвлекая от меди… концентрации, — приглушённо прозвучало из шкафа. Хакс поспешно отставил утюг в сторону — от формы уже поднимался странный запашок. Не стоило отвлекаться с такой лёгкостью. Ну серьёзно. Куда только девалась его дисциплинированность в присутствии Бена?  
  
— И вообще, у меня уже появился один. Что скажешь? — продолжил Бен.  
  
Хаксу захотелось пройтись утюгом по этим нелепым ушам.  
  
— Ты используешь меня, — выдохнул Хакс. Аккуратно сложив форменную куртку, он пристроил её поверх довольно высокой стопки одежды.  
  
— Хотелось бы, — проворчал Бен, извлекая из шкафа последнюю чистую пару чёрных штанов, которые, похоже, были его фирменным стилем, и простую тунику.  
  
— Мы снова об этом? Будут ещё жалобы на то, что я не лёг с тобой в постель, словно шлюха из центральных миров? — спросил Хакс, решив воздержаться от смешка. Его забавляло то, как искренне расстраивался Бен из-за того, что он увиливал… от некоторых аспектов их отношений. Ему нравилось это перетягивание каната между ними. Своего рода упоительное предвкушение.  
  
Заметив на следующей куртке, которую он разложил на доске, почти оторванную пуговицу, Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— У тебя есть нитки и игла?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Бен и, плюхнувшись на кровать, откинулся на подушки. Он так посмотрел на Хакса, будто мог усилием мысли заставить того присоединиться к нему. Хакс фыркнул. Ишь, что удумал.  
  
— Ну, очень печально. Мне придётся забрать твою куртку. Эта пуговица скоро отвалится.  
  
— Хакс, когда это ты заделался моей личной служанкой? — ухмыльнулся Бен.  
  
— Ты же хочешь этого. И поступая так, я проявляю уважение к самому себе, прежде всего. В смысле, полюбуйся на себя и на меня… — вздохнул Хакс, и Бен широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, ты прав. Мы идеально дополняем друг друга, — произнёс он притворно серьёзным тоном, а потом улыбка поблекла. Бен посмотрел в окно. По стеклу лупил дождь, хотя между крупными каплями уже начали пролетать снежинки. Нахмурившись, Бен обернулся к Хаксу, который пялился на пуговицу так, словно она нанесла ему личное оскорбление.  
  
— Останься на ночь, — вдруг сказал Бен, отрывая Хакса от размышлений о дурацких позолоченных пуговицах.  
  
— Что? Ты же знаешь, я не остаюсь на ночь. На что это будет похоже? Я должен вернуться в свою комнату, ты же знаешь. Я не могу допустить, чтобы Митака подумал…  
  
— Подумал что? Что у тебя отношения с кем-то? Ты думаешь, так он будет меньше бояться тебя? — насмешливо спросил Бен. Скатившись с кровати, он очутился на коленях прямо перед Хаксом и гладильной доской. — Ну же, Хакс. Ты никогда не оставался. Я хочу, чтобы ты согласился. Разве ты не счастлив?  
  
— Счастлив. — Хотелось Хаксу это признавать или нет, но он действительно был счастлив. Ему нравилось то, как развивались их с Беном отношения, нравилось проводить с ним время, целоваться с ним, касаться его. Но он так боялся, что утратит контроль, когда они наконец…  
  
— Я буду нежен с тобой, обещаю, — сказал Бен и выключил утюг. Хаксу оставалось лишь наблюдать, как полетела в сторону гладильная доска. Услышав, как Бен хохотнул и на выдохе пробормотал: «Глажка. Серьёзно, лейтенант», — Хакс залился румянцем и не стал сопротивляться, когда этот невероятный мужчина (Мужчина? Скорее мальчишка, всего двадцать, так молод и столько привилегий.) наклонился вперёд и прижался лбом к его бедру. Хакс чувствовал, как горячее дыхание просачивается сквозь тонкую ткань форменных брюк. Бен поднял взгляд; его глаза поблескивали. Огромные ладони разминали бёдра, успокаивающе поглаживая большими пальцами, и от прикосновения этих лапищ по телу Хакса побежали мурашки.  
  
— Могу я?.. — спросил Бен. В ответ Хакс резко выдохнул и кивнул. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не думал об этом, ну… с самого начала. Он ценил дисциплину, прежде всего самодисциплину. Но…  
  
Он не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому зарылся пальцами во всё ещё влажные волосы Бена.  
  
Бен нетерпеливо возился с поясом, и в тот момент, когда он обнаружил, как выпирает под трусами уже практически полностью затвердевший член, Хакс буквально ощутил, как краснеют кончики ушей. Бен поднял глаза и победоносно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ах ты, маленький грязный врунишка, — довольным тоном заметил он. — Ты же хочешь этого так же сильно, как я.  
  
— А я никогда этого и не отрицал, — подчеркнул Хакс. — Только хотел немного подождать. Здравый смысл и… ну, правила.  
  
— В жопу правила, — сказал Бен и, стащив с Хакса нижнее бельё, облизал губы. От такой картины член Хакса резко дёрнулся вверх. Хакс уставился на эти пухлые губы, представляя, как они растянутся вокруг его возбуждённой плоти. Ладонь Бена сжалась у основания члена и несколько раз провела вверх-вниз. Внезапно Хакс ощутил слабость в коленях, и ему резко захотелось опереться на что-нибудь. Бен словно услышал его мысли и, развернувшись, аккуратно толкнул назад. Хакс почувствовал край кровати и сел. Бен поудобнее разместился между его разведённых ног. Он выглядел так, словно находился на своём месте. Кто знает, может, так оно и было. Хакс хотел, чтобы так было. Он убрал одну руку с головы Бена и завёл за спину, чтобы упереться получше, пальцами второй продолжая теребить чёрные волосы. Хакс ахнул, когда Бен энергично накинулся на его член и, насадившись сразу и глубоко, немедленно подавился.  
  
— Блядь, — простонал Хакс, оттаскивая его от своего стояка. — Что ты делаешь? Помедленнее. Задохнуться хочешь? — задал он риторический вопрос. Бен капризно уставился на член, который теперь стоял как скала. И это всего-то после пары движений рукой и нескольких секунд в разгорячённой глотке.  
  
— Позволь мне сделать по-своему.  
  
— «По-твоему» совершенно непродуктивно для тебя самого. Ты хоть знаешь, что нужно делать?  
  
— Заткнись, Хакс, — проворчал Бен и, вступив в борьбу с удерживающей его рукой, с лёгкостью одержал победу. Бен был таким сильным. И это действительно изумляло.  
  
— Хорошо, будь по-твоему, — фыркнул Хакс, и Бен закатил глаза.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты жалуешься на минет, — пробормотал он и, снова взяв головку в рот, принялся облизывать самый кончик, сопровождая движения языка лёгкими пощипываниями. Хакс опять застонал и, откинув голову, увидел на потолке вращающуюся и сверкающую голопроекцию Галактики. Она была прекрасна. Хакс видел её впервые.  
  
Бен вновь попытался насадиться, на этот раз медленнее, но всё равно немного поперхнулся. Хаксу хотелось, чтобы он чуть притормозил, и не из-за его излишней напористости и неопытности, нет. А из боязни кончить быстро. Слишком быстро. Бен же тогда будет ходить с самодовольной улыбкой несколько дней, а может, и недель. Хакс не мог этого допустить.  
  
Когда Хакс снова наклонился вперёд, то столкнулся со взглядом Бена. Вероятно, тот всё это время смотрел на него. Но даже стоя на коленях, с увлажнившимися глазами и членом глубоко в глотке, он выглядел самодовольным. Хакс нахмурился и вздёрнул бёдра.  
  
Эффект последовал незамедлительно.  
  
Теперь его член был невыносимо глубоко у Бена в горле. Из сомкнувшихся вокруг возбуждённой плоти губ Бена вырвался стон. Он чувствовал себя настолько переполненным, что одна слезинка сорвалась с ресниц и скатилась вниз по щеке. Хакс надеялся, что никогда не забудет этого зрелища. Оно завораживало.  
  
Бен взглянул на него так, будто хотел сказать «Это было грубо», но продолжил. И, отстранившись, слизнул выступившую каплю смазки. Хакс вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в густые волосы. Веки Бена затрепетали от этой ласки, но Хакс, мягко потянув за кудри, направил его вверх.  
  
— Иди сюда, — прошептал он и выдохнул, когда поблескивающие от слюны губы Бена встретились с его губами. Хакс с готовностью открыл рот, впуская внутрь напористый язык. Бен целовался так же, как отсасывал до этого. Яростно, всепоглощающе и с очевидной целью — довести Хакса до безумия.  
  
Не прерывая поцелуя, Бен вновь обхватил член ладонью, и Хакс выгнул спину, растворяясь в ощущениях.  
  
— Как же легко ты заводишься. Это восхитительно, — прошептал Бен прямо в приоткрытые губы. Хакс хотел было обидеться и указать Бену его место, но смог только выдавить из себя тихий стон.  
  
Бен резко крутанул запястьем, потёр большим пальцем влажную щёлку, и Хакс шагнул за грань. Отрывисто дыша, он зарылся лицом в плечо Бена и кончил почти бесшумно. Он не любил поднимать шум во время секса. Это означало потерю контроля.  
  
— Нужно будет поработать над твоим голоском, — хрипло пробормотал Бен. Он поднял руку и дочиста облизал пальцы. Увидев это, Хакс не смог совладать с собой и вздрогнул всем телом, а потом опустил глаза и заметил, как сильно возбуждён Бен.  
  
— Не нужно смущаться, — сказал Бен. Хакс состроил гримасу.  
  
— А я и не смущаюсь. Я почти уверен, что у меня опыта побольше, чем у тебя.  
  
— Неужели? — Бен даже не скрывал насмешки.  
  
— Да, — сказал Хакс и прижал Бена к кровати. Облизав ладонь, Хакс сунул руку ему в штаны и сгрёб в охапку довольно внушительный стояк. Бен вскрикнул, и Хакс ощутил, как от прилива крови член окреп ещё больше. Он несколько раз провёл ладонью туда-сюда, скользнув указательным пальцем вдоль толстой вены снизу.  
  
— Как же легко ты заводишься, — Хакс не удержался и ответил Бену его же словами. Склонив голову, он принялся пощипывать губами нежную кожу на его горле, не переставая уверенно двигать рукой. Бен вскинул бёдра, пытаясь задать свой собственный ритм, и застонал, когда Хакс не позволил ему этого сделать, перехватив покрепче член у основания.  
  
— Позволь мне завершить начатое, ты, нетерпеливое дитя, — произнёс Хакс с укоризной. Казалось, из Бена выпустили весь воздух, и он безвольно растянулся на кровати.  
  
Хакс продолжил покусывать и вылизывать кожу, задавшись целью оставить метку на шее Бена.  
  
Ближе к финалу он быстрее задвигал рукой и игриво укусил Бена за мочку. Тот кончил с громким стоном, излившись на кулак Хакса и на собственный живот. Хакс скривился и вытер руку о Бена, а потом посмотрел на хронометр и осознал, что уже почти полночь.  
  
Вздохнув, он поднялся на ноги, но далеко уйти не удалось. Бен схватил его за запястье и притянул обратно. Хаксу удалось избежать соприкосновения с липкими пятнами на животе. Он растянулся рядом, положив голову на широкую грудь Бена.  
  
— Мне нужно возвращаться, — пробормотал Хакс, пытаясь взять под контроль сбившееся дыхание. А вот Бен уже дышал абсолютно нормально, и Хаксу стало интересно, как тому это удалось. Это было несколько несправедливо.  
  
— Нет, не нужно.  
  
— Нужно. Я не буду спать здесь. Я уже говорил об этом. Это неправильно.  
  
— А то, чем мы занимались, правильно? — Бен слегка коснулся губами его носа, и Хакс вновь почувствовал, как горят его уши.  
  
— Позволь мне уйти, Бен. Завтра утром у меня назначена встреча с куратором. Мне будет удобнее добраться туда от себя.  
  
Бен насупился, но выпустил его из объятий. Хакс медленно поднялся и заправил член в брюки. Не следовало допускать того, что произошло. Потому что теперь, узнав, как прекрасно выглядит Бен в те моменты, когда полностью отдается во власть эмоций, Хакс понял, что жаждет большего. Гораздо большего. Но не сегодня.  
  
— Ладно. А как насчёт ужина завтра? — спросил Бен, наблюдая за тем, как Хакс пытается придать себе презентабельный вид перед зеркалом. Тот расчесал волосы нелепой щёткой Бена и теперь размышлял над тем, стоит ли ему начать пользоваться гелем или чем-то в этом роде.  
  
— Нет, — вдруг сказал Бен, и Хакс, обернувшись, вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Что «нет»? — спросил он, и Бен отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Ничего. Громко думаешь, — пробормотал он. Хакс промолчал. Время от времени Бен выдавал нечто в этом духе. Например, обвинял в «мыслях вслух». Хаксу стало интересно, мог ли Бен настолько затуманить ему мозги, что он и правда сказал вслух о том, что думает. Как же неловко.  
Решив, что выглядит вполне прилично, Хакс отсалютовал своему отражению в зеркале и, повернувшись к Бену, заметил, что тот мелко вздрагивает даже под одеялом. Хакс подошёл к обогревателю и чуть увеличил температуру.  
  
— Ужин? Согласен, — с некоторым опозданием ответил он на вопрос Бена, старательно глядя в сторону. Тонкое одеяло слишком плотно облегало его тело, и Хакс подозревал, что Бен сделал это специально. Лёжа вот так на кровати, он напоминал старинное голофото. Он выглядел так… что его хотелось съесть.  
  
Бен усмехнулся, и Хакс смущённо кашлянул.  
  
— И что, никакого поцелуя на прощание? — спросил Бен, и Хакс возжелал преподать урок дерзкому ребёнку и просто уйти, но… не смог. Крифф, как же он увлёкся этим придурком. Поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как подойти к кровати и наклониться. Вместо того чтобы небрежно чмокнуть в губы, Бен обхватил Хакса за шею и вовлёк в куда более развратный поцелуй, чем тот ожидал.  
  
Почувствовав, как кровь снова начала приливать к члену, Хакс оторвался от Бена и его коварных губ.  
  
— Прекрати, я не останусь на ночь, — прорычал он, одёргивая форменную куртку.  
  
Бен издал разочарованный вздох и отпустил его.  
  
— Ну, тогда, может, хотя бы возьмёшь моё пальто? Там снег идёт.  
  
Хакс выглянул в окно и с удивлением обнаружил, что Бен прав. С неба сыпались крупные белые хлопья, а он был одет в лёгкий китель. Нет, замерзать до смерти ему не хотелось.  
  
— Да, это было бы здорово. Спасибо, — ответил он, и Бен, выпрыгнув из кровати, открыл шкаф и достал самую красивую шинель, которую когда-либо видел Хакс. Дорогостоящая ткань выглядела совершенно роскошно, и Хакс провёл пальцем вдоль красной эмблемы Первого Порядка. Создавалось впечатление, что она очень тёплая. Бен помог ему вдеть руки в рукава и хихикнул.  
  
— Великовата, но тепло важнее, верно? — спросил Бен, и Хакс фыркнул. Шинель и правда была на несколько размеров больше, но она отлично скрывала его худощавое телосложение. Мягкая, тёплая. Идеальная.  
  
— Спасибо, — повторил Хакс. Бен пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты замёрз до смерти теперь, когда я знаю, что ты так чудесно умеешь дрочить.  
  
Хакс двинул ему под рёбра и, как и обещал, забрал куртку с почти оторвавшейся пуговицей.  
  
— Я пришью её и верну завтра, — сказал он и пулей выскочил за дверь. Он бы не пережил ещё одного сеанса поцелуев. Смех Бена преследовал его даже в лифте.  
  
Шинель очень эффективно защищала от холода на улице, и Хакс опечалился из-за того, что у него такой не было.  
  
Впрочем, он не вернул её Бену ни на следующий день, ни через несколько недель, чувствуя себя в ней согретым и защищённым.  
  
А Бен никогда и не просил вернуть.  
  
***  
  
С этим невероятным парнем по имени Бенджи Наберри он терял разум, терял самого себя.  
  
Зарывшись лицом в изгиб шеи Бена, он растворялся в его разгорячённом нутре. Бен обхватывал его талию влажными от пота ногами, вынуждая толкнуться ещё глубже. Невыносимо глубоко. И хотя шея Бена уже была опоясана кольцом пурпурных пятен, Хакс, не прекращая вбиваться в него, прихватывал кожу губами, чтобы оставить ещё одно.  
  
Бен беспорядочно стонал под ним, и Хакс знал, что эти звуки отпечатаются в его памяти навсегда.  
  
Бен требовал «быстрее, жёстче, сильнее», и Хакс подчинялся.  
  
Вздрагивая от кончиков пальцев до макушки, он чувствовал, как натягивается его кожа, но единственной вещью в мире, заслуживающей внимания в этот момент времени, было доступное тело под ним. Жаждущее, идеальное, созданное лишь для него. Хаксу хотелось, чтобы этот миг длился вечность. Быть единым целым с Беном означало всё, и даже больше.  
  
Он чувствовал приближение собственного оргазма, и, судя по тому, как сжимались и разжимались тугие мышцы вокруг его члена, Бен тоже был почти готов.  
  
«Я люблю тебя, — отчаянно подумал Хакс. — Блядь, как сильно я люблю тебя. Что со мной происходит?»  
  
Бен вдруг резко напрягся и кончил.  
  
Хакс тут же последовал за ним, шагнув за грань, и он был уверен, что на несколько мгновений его сознание померкло.  
  
Придя в себя, он обнаружил, что лежит на Бене, по-прежнему оставаясь с ним единым целым. Бен расчёсывал пальцами пропитавшиеся потом волосы Хакса и шептал на ухо что-то нежное.  
  
Выскользнув из влажного тела и пристроившись рядом, Хакс растерял остатки своей энергии. Лёжа на спине и пытаясь отдышаться, он задавался вопросом: а что, если я умер и теперь нахожусь в каком-то раю? По крайней мере, ощущалось это именно так.  
  
Где-то на задворках сознания крутилась мысль, что он должен встать и привести себя и Бена в порядок, но он знал, что мускулы не послушаются его. Хакс поморщился, когда Бен перекатился на бок и обвился вокруг него, словно огромный пушистый эвок. Лужица из семени и пота с живота Бена размазалась по бедру Хакса.  
  
— Мог бы хотя бы вытереться, — упрекнул Хакс, но не стал отстраняться и прижался ещё крепче.  
  
— Заткнись, — ответил Бен и, натянув плотное одеяло на себя и на Хакса, завернул их обоих словно в кокон.  
  
— Ты отвратителен, — сказал Хакс для пущей убедительности и закрыл глаза. Через несколько секунд он уже спал.  
  
Ему снилось, что Бен покрывает его лицо влажными поцелуями и шепчет: «Я тоже тебя люблю».  
  
***  
  
— У меня для вас хорошие новости, лейтенант. Было решено предоставить вам досрочный выпуск. Ваш последний проект и идея для нового оружия были настолько впечатляющими, что генерал Сашуко хочет заполучить вас к себе на корабль. Продолжите обучение под его началом на «Уравнителе». Прекрасный корабль. Если сумеете впечатлить генерала в течение первого месяца, то вас повысят до капитана.  
  
Хакс онемел. Он смотрел на своего куратора и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать. Ещё один стандартный месяц назад он, вероятно, рассыпался бы в благодарностях, но теперь… это означало, что ему придётся расстаться с Беном. Он покинет планету и ещё долгое время не сможет вернуться в Академию. Звёзды, будет счастьем, если ему вообще удастся сойти с корабля хотя бы раз за год.  
  
Куратор как-то странно посмотрел на него, и Хакс распрямил спину.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр. Я преисполнен благодарности, сэр. Когда я отбываю?  
  
— Вы должны прибыть на корабль завтра в 9:00. В настоящее время он пришвартован в нашем порту — пополняет запасы и получает новые задачи. Отлёт в 12:00. Генерал переговорит с вами в личном порядке и даст дальнейшие инструкции.  
  
Завтра.  
  
Крифф.  
  
— Понял, сэр. Спасибо.  
  
— Свободны.  
  
Хакс вышел из комнаты. Его словно оглушили. Он не хотел уезжать. Больше не хотел. Он хотел остаться здесь. Провести ещё несколько месяцев с Беном, а потом… потом… а что потом?  
  
Он посмотрел на хронометр. Бен всё ещё был на занятиях. К счастью. Этот идиот постоянно их прогуливал. Хакс решил использовать время для того, чтобы пойти в комнату и собрать вещи. Он никогда не мог похвастаться их многочисленностью. Большая часть пожитков всё ещё хранилась в его старой комнате, в доме, куда его нога не ступала уже лет десять. Впрочем, плевать. Хакс никогда не был сентиментальным, так что не стоило и начинать.  
  
Он упаковал почти всё, когда вернулся Митака.  
  
— Собираешься? Значит, слухи о твоём досрочном выпуске верны? И ты станешь капитаном? — спросил он с благоговением.  
  
— Возможно, — ответил Хакс, укладывая запасную кадетскую форму. На борту он получит новую.  
  
— Потрясающе. — Митака улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь буду служить под твоим началом.  
  
«Надеюсь, нет», — подумал Хакс. Этот парень был слишком добрым. Но, может, Митаке ещё удастся доказать ошибочность этого мнения. Хаксу нравилось, когда чьи-либо скрытые таланты расцветали под его крылом.  
  
— Полагаю, эту ночь ты проведёшь в башне Таркина? — простодушно спросил Митака. Хакс замер, плотно стиснув губы. Ему не нравилось, что их отношения с Беном каким-то образом стали достоянием общественности. В некоторой степени. Что интересно, никто из его преподавателей никак это не прокомментировал. Возможно, потому, что Бен находился под протекцией Сноука.  
  
Хакс до сих пор не знал, кем Бен приходится Верховному лидеру. И это раздражало его.  
  
— Полагаю, — ответил Хакс. У Митаки был такой вид, словно он до жути хотел обняться напоследок.  
  
Вместо этого Хакс протянул руку и крепко пожал ладонь Митаки. Так, как должны делать настоящие мужчины.  
  
— Увидимся, капитан, — сказал Митака, и Хакс, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся краешком рта.  
  
— Ещё нет, — напомнил он Митаке, и тот засмеялся.  
  
— Ты лучший офицер, которого видели стены этой Академии. Готов поспорить, что когда мы в следующий раз встретимся, ты уже будешь полковником.  
  
Хакс фыркнул, но возражать не стал. Амбиции у него были серьёзные.  
  
— Учись усердно, Митака. Или мы больше не увидимся, — сказал Хакс уже бывшему соседу и вышел из комнаты, которую делил с ним последние два года.  
  
***  
  
Выражение лица Бена было не слишком дружелюбным, когда он распахнул дверь перед Хаксом.  
  
— О, вижу, слухи распространяются быстро, — поприветствовал его Хакс и, поставив у входа свой баул, аккуратно накрыл его свёрнутой шинелью.  
  
— Отбываешь завтра? — спросил Бен и наклонил голову для поцелуя. Хакс коснулся его очаровательных губ своими и кивнул.  
  
— Да, я должен доложить о своём прибытии утром. А потом — одним звёздам известно, сколько времени мне предстоит пробыть в космосе.  
  
Бен качнул головой, и Хакс последовал за ним в сторону кухни.  
  
— Знаешь, я думал об этом, — сказал Хакс. Пока он вытаскивал из шкафа чашки и насыпал в них чайные листья, Бен поставил чайник.  
  
— Неужели? — спросил Бен.  
  
Хакс не оценил такого подхода.  
  
— Эй, я не выбирал… — начал он. Бен фыркнул.  
  
— Конечно, ведь это не ты ныл мне тут, как это несправедливо, что тебя не выпускают досрочно, учитывая, какой ты умный.  
  
Хакс вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, это было до того как… до того, как я решил, что ты вроде как… нравишься мне, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как краснеют кончики ушей. Он ощутил на себе взгляд Бена, но тут, к счастью, закипела вода. Наполнив чашки, Хакс отнёс их к маленькому столику перед голопроектором.  
  
— И о чём ты там думал? — спросил Бен после того, как они устроились на диване. Бен положил голову на колени Хаксу, и тот принялся поглаживать красивые чёрные пряди, аккуратно массируя макушку.  
  
— Ну… к тому времени, как ты закончишь обучение, я уже буду занимать высокий пост на корабле, — уверенно произнёс Хакс. — Порядок нуждается во мне. Я прослежу, чтобы проект моего оружия стал высшим приоритетом, а я единственный, кто сможет осуществлять надзор за строительством.  
  
— Какая самоуверенность, — произнёс Бен нараспев, и Хакс, склонившись, поцеловал его в нос.  
  
— Заткнись и не перебивай меня, Наберри, — приказал он. — О чём я там говорил? Как только ты выпустишься… ты можешь подать рапорт о направлении на корабль для прохождения службы, и я… и я… устрою всё так, чтобы ты очутился… там. — Хакс не мог поверить ни в то, что он произнёс это вслух, ни в то, что он запинался при этом, но… он всё обдумал. Он знал, что больше не вернётся на эту планету. Разве что, если появится какая-нибудь важная причина.  
  
Почувствовав, как напрягся Бен, Хакс опустил взгляд. Бен отвёл глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
Он перегнул палку? Он не планировал вот так вываливать свои чувства. И судя по тому, как окаменело лицо Бена, ему и не следовало этого делать.  
  
— Я не смогу попасть на тот же корабль, Хакс. Я буду занят.  
  
— Занят чем?  
  
— Делами.  
  
— Извини? Ты шутишь? После окончания учёбы тебе нужно будет продолжить службу на корабле. В чём проблема устроиться на мой корабль?  
  
Бен промолчал. Беспокойство Хакса всё возрастало.  
  
Наконец Бен сказал:  
  
— Я здесь только на год… набраться… опыта. Я не буду заканчивать обучение. И я не буду служить ни на одном из кораблей Первого Порядка.  
  
Хакс рассмеялся вслух.  
  
— Ты о чём? Собрался переметнуться к врагу или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
  
— Ой, заткнись, Хакс.  
  
Теперь Хакс нахмурился. Бен, выпрямившись, тоже. Они уставились друг на друга. Казалось, в воздухе физически ощущалось неловкое напряжение.  
  
— Значит, ты не хочешь видеть меня снова. Вообще, — заключил Хакс, и Бен дёрнулся.  
  
— Это не так… — начал он, но запнулся и не стал продолжать. Он выглядел так, словно хотел что-то сказать и передумал. Будто Хакс был недостоин услышать правду.  
  
Хакс не смог притвориться, что он не был уязвлён. Потому что был.  
  
— Отлично. Забудь. Забудь всё, что я сказал. Не хочешь говорить — не нужно. Супер, — прорычал Хакс и поднялся на ноги. Он чувствовал себя так глупо. Невероятно глупо. Ну конечно, он был для Бена всего лишь развлечением. Конечно. И это абсолютно нормально. С каких пор он поглупел настолько, чтобы развивать отношения? Узнай об этом его отец... О звёзды, может, он и знал. Учитывая, как быстро распространяются слухи на этой забытой галактикой планете.  
  
— Хакс, — вновь начал Бен и протянул руку, но Хакс, ударив по запястью, оттолкнул её.  
  
— Нет, всё хорошо. Я идиот. Я должен сосредоточиться на своём задании или на чём-нибудь ещё. Я… наверное, рассчитывал потрахаться напоследок.  
  
Закатив глаза, будто он был абсолютно уверен в лживости этих слов, Бен тоже поднялся.  
  
— Послушай, Хакс. Я бы с радостью тебе рассказал… Я должен был сказать, что… это… не навсегда.  
  
Хакс уставился на него. Спустя секунду или даже минуту, а может, целый долбаный месяц он резко выпрямился.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда я пошёл.  
  
— Нет, останься. Останься на эту последнюю ночь. Я… Мне очень жаль. Так неловко получилось, я бы хотел…  
  
— Нет, не стоит, блядь, беспокоиться. Я лучше воспользуюсь библиотекой, почитаю о таинственной, как дерьмо банты, Силе.  
  
Когда Бен ответил, его голос прозвучал как-то странно.  
  
— Что ты только что сказал? — почти прошипел он.  
  
Хакс осклабился.  
  
— А я не говорил? Меня приписали к «Уравнителю». А главная цель «Уравнителя» — поиски одного старика. Как бишь его зовут? Скайдрочер? И разве не квартирует на корабле в данный момент так называемый магистр? Рыцарей Хрен? Мне нужно хоть немного разобраться в этом. Вне зависимости от того, насколько всё это нелепо и фантастично.  
  
— Ты не веришь в Силу? Верховный лидер чувствителен к ней!  
  
Почему они вообще это обсуждают?  
  
— Бен… прекрати, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Никто до сих пор не видел Верховного лидера. Те счастливчики, что лично общались с ним, лицезрели лишь голограмму. Нет ни единого доказательства того, что существует нечто похожее на Силу. Более того, если этот самый Дарт Вейдер обладал ею, то как он допустил взрыв «Звезды смерти»? С этим Таркином. Форсъюзеры — миф. Только не говори, что веришь в это мумбо-юмбо.  
  
Бен метнул на него такой взгляд, что Хакс отшатнулся.  
  
— Звёзды всемогущие, ты и правда веришь?  
  
— Хакс, ты такой же форсчувствительный, как кирпич.  
  
— А ты, значит, нет?  
  
Молчание.  
  
Хакс видел, как Бен сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Комната завибрировала, и Хакс подумал, не пролетает ли мимо Звёздный разрушитель.  
  
— Ты должен уйти, — вздрагивая от ярости, произнёс Бен густым, словно тьма, голосом.  
  
Желание поцеловаться ещё разок напоследок было нестерпимым. И Хакс возненавидел себя за это.  
  
— Пошёл на хер, — ядовито процедил он. — Надеюсь, мы никогда больше не увидимся. Сраное дерьмо банты. О чём я только думал? Каким же идиотом я был. Спасибо, что напомнил.  
  
Развернувшись, он подхватил свои вещи и свою шинель.  
  
А Бен пусть отправляется на хуй.  
  
И неважно, что Хакс будет скучать.  
  
Так или иначе, он оставил своё сердце на пороге у Бена.

 

 

— Как прошёл год, мой ученик? Использовал ли ты это время для укрепления своих тактических навыков? Смог ли ты понять за этот год, насколько ты благословен Силой? Осознаёшь ли ты теперь ценность нашей цели?

  
— Да, Верховный лидер.

  
— Я чувствую конфликт в тебе, мой дорогой Рен. Разве ты не признателен мне за дарованный тебе год беспечности?

  
— Признателен, Верховный лидер.

  
— Чудесно. Твоя дальнейшая подготовка начнётся завтра. До тех пор можешь отдыхать. Но прежде чем ты уйдёшь, позволь узнать. Я уловил одно имя в твоих мыслях. Хакс. Капитан Хакс. Офицер с «Уравнителя». Расскажи мне о нём.

  
— Это ничего не значит, Верховный лидер. Мужчина… мы с ним едва знакомы. Он блестящий тактик, Учитель. Именно он разработал планы новейшего оружия — «Старкиллера». Я думаю, он представляет большую важность для Первого Порядка. Может, вы могли бы…

  
— Довольно чепухи, Кайло Рен. Не тебе решать, кому будет благоволить Порядок, а кому нет. Если этот капитан так хорош, как ты говоришь, то он моим вниманием он будет обязан лишь своим деяниям, а не твоим советам. То, что происходит в Первом Порядке, тебя совершенно не касается. Понял? Придётся сделать так, чтобы твоё обучение проходило как можно дальше от Порядка. Ты по-прежнему очень легко отвлекаешься, дитя.

  
— Простите меня, Верховный лидер, я забыл своё место.

  
— Довольно. Ступай, отдохни. Мы отбываем завтра на рассвете.

  
глава вторая

  
— И куда это вы направляетесь, лейтенант?

  
Вздрогнув, Хакс обернулся и столкнулся лицом к лицу с женщиной-штурмовиком. Она держала свой шлем под мышкой, и что-то в её внешности показалось Хаксу очень знакомым…

  
— Да, мы уже встречались, — сказала она, улыбнувшись краешком рта. — В медчасти, приблизительно восемь месяцев назад. Вы приводили сержанта Наберри.

  
Услышать имя Бена после их ужасного вчерашнего разговора было сродни удару в живот.

  
— Точно. Сожалею, что не узнал вас, сержант Фазма, — начал он, но тут же был прерван.

  
— Вообще-то, уже старший лейтенант.

  
Хакс внутренне содрогнулся и наклонил голову:   
— Прошу прощения, лейтенант.

  
— Не стоит волноваться. Но что вы здесь делаете?

  
— Я должен доложить о своём прибытии генералу Сашуко через полчаса.

  
Фазма молча осмотрела его с ног до головы и кивнула:   
— Так это вы тот новенький. Мне говорили, что вы сегодня прибудете на борт. Но вы ведь не собираетесь на встречу с генералом вот… так?

  
Хакс опустил глаза и осмотрел себя. Свежевыглаженная форма, отполированные до блеска сапоги. Он даже ногти подстриг, хоть их и не было видно под перчатками.

  
— Кажется, всё в порядке, лейтенант, — заявил он Фазме, слегка раздражённый её ухмылкой.

  
— Дело не в форме, сэр, — объяснила она. — Но насколько известно, генерал предпочитает быть единственным человеком на борту, имеющим растительность на лице. Понимаете?

  
Рука Хакса взметнулась к подбородку. Неужели Фазма говорит серьёзно? Судя по её виду, да.

  
— Крифф, — пробормотал он. У него не было времени для возвращения в выделенную ему каюту, чтобы побриться и…

  
— О, только не нужно делать такое жалобное лицо. Пойдёмте. Я помогу.

  
Фазма развернулась и нырнула в коридор слева от них. Охваченный лёгкой паникой Хакс последовал за ней. Звёзды, он и правда был идиотом. Вместо того чтобы изучить всю доступную информацию о генерале, он провёл ночь в библиотеке, терзаясь болью и тоской по Бенджи. Не стоило позволять Бену подобраться настолько близко. Он был его слабостью.

  
Ну а теперь уже не будет.

  
Больше никогда.

  
Хакс вёл себя глупо — да. Но он в состоянии это перерасти. И перерастёт.

  
Прежде чем Хакс понял, что происходит, он уже сидел перед большим зеркалом в общей душевой, а Фазма вытаскивала из своего именного шкафчика набор для бритья и ножницы. Без лишних вопросов она нажала маленькую кнопку на бритве. Старое лезвие с громким цоканьем упало в раковину, а вместо него тут же выскочило новое. Довольная результатом, она передала свои принадлежности Хаксу.

  
— Почему вы делаете это? — спросил Хакс, взяв в руки бритву и крем. Он был выше по званию, но она вовсе не обязана была проявлять инициативу. Она даже могла использовать этот промах против него, требуя услуг в течение долгих лет.

  
Но Фазма только пожала плечами, наблюдая за тем, как он увлажняет лицо и наносит крем. К счастью, аромат был не цветочный и не женский.

  
— Выглядите так, будто у вас была бурная ночка. Ничего не вышло с Наберри, да? Вы довольно мило смотрелись вместе.

  
Вот так сразу. Хакс не дёрнулся, хотя сдержался с трудом. Глядя в зеркало, он метнул на неё свирепый взгляд, но Фазма вновь пожала плечами.

  
— Ну, безусловно, это к лучшему. Привязанности хороши лишь в тех случаях, когда нужно ослабить кого-нибудь. Хорошо, что вы решили пойти каждый своим путём. Валять дурака в Академии — это одно, но трудиться во славу Первого Порядка — другое. Вам не нужно ни на что отвлекаться, сэр.

  
Хакс решил, что она ему нравится.

  
Сообщив, что находится на «Уравнителе» уже два месяца, Фазма рассказала о замеченном ею недостатке дисциплины у некоторых штурмовиков и далее поведала о своём желании быть ответственной за их подготовку. Хакс спросил, что ему ещё следовало бы знать о генерале. Фазма ответила, что единственным заслуживающим внимания было восхищение растительностью на собственном лице и тот факт, что он лично отбирал офицеров для своей команды.

  
— А значит, вы и вправду гений, — заключила Фазма, когда Хакс смыл остатки пены и уставился на своё чисто выбритое лицо. Хотя он оставил бакенбарды. Пригладив волосы, он задумался, как с ними поступить. Фазма молча подала ему баночку с гелем.

  
— Спасибо, — сказал Хакс и, зачерпнув пальцами однородную субстанцию, провёл по волосам, зафиксировав их на месте. Когда Хакс взглянул в зеркало на результат, у него создалось впечатление, будто он надел броню. Он улыбнулся своему отражению, и да — ему очень понравилось то, что он увидел.

  
Он должен стать жёстче и действовать куда как более эффективно.

  
Безжалостно.

  
Именно в этом заключалось его предназначение.

  
***

  
Всего через двадцать пять дней Хакса повысили до капитана. Генерал Сашуко взял его под своё крыло, и после года на борту «Уравнителя» единственной задачей Хакса стал «Старкиллер».

  
Он бросил все свои силы на это задание, не имея иных целей в жизни. Но когда он лежал в постели, пытаясь не вырубиться от полного истощения, его мысли то и дело возвращались к Бену.

  
Когда настало время искать подходящую планету, Хакс впервые повстречался с магистром ордена Рен. По-видимому, теперь его считали достаточно важной персоной. Хакс опасался личной встречи. Покопавшись в базе данных корабля, он выяснил, что Кодаи Рен действительно был повелителем Силы. Хакса это не пугало, нет. Его только… бесило то, что форсъюзеры могли быть очень… непредсказуемыми. Пришлось бы весьма некстати, если бы его придушили Силой.

  
Хакс получил приказ явиться в ту часть корабля, где он ещё ни разу не бывал. Войдя в тренировочный комплекс, он остановился. В помещении находился не только сам магистр, которого он опознал по маске. Кроме него там было ещё три рыцаря. Хакс понятия не имел об их присутствии на борту.

  
— А, капитан, — поприветствовал его лидер, и Хакс ощутил некоторое неудобство, когда на него уставились сразу четыре маски. — Приятно наконец познакомиться с вами. Это не займёт много времени. Генерал сообщил мне, что вы ищете планету, пригодную для своей базы. Я и несколько моих рыцарей медитировали последние два дня. Синан Рен увидела координаты весьма подходящей планеты.

  
Хакс попытался рассмотреть девушку в рыцарском облачении, но взгляд невольно скользнул по рыцарю справа. Тот стоял немного поодаль от остальных и, прислонившись к стене, играл рукоятью своего светового меча. Хакс не видел его лица, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что рыцарь пялится на него.

  
И Хакс не представлял, почему тот это делает. Ведь они не встречались раньше.

  
— Не беспокойтесь о Кайло Рене, — сказал Кодаи. — Он всего лишь злится, что его медитация не принесла ожидаемых результатов. Он молод, и ему ещё многому предстоит научиться. Не так ли, юноша?

  
Рыцарь — Кайло Рен — выпрямился и кивнул.

  
— Хорошо, — произнёс Кодаи. — Мы с рыцарями высаживаемся через два часа. Можете в это время пообщаться с Синан. Доброго дня.

  
Услышав столь явственное «свободен», Хакс ощетинился. Впрочем, генерал Сашуко предупреждал, что магистр Рен однозначно превосходит Хакса по званию. Поэтому Хакс стиснул зубы и слегка наклонил голову в сторону Синан:   
— Леди Рен.

  
Она последовала за ним к выходу. Прежде чем покинуть помещение, он обернулся и бросил взгляд через плечо. Кайло Рен больше не смотрел на него, беседуя о чём-то с Кодаи. Что-то в позе Кайло показалось Хаксу знакомым. Но он не смог понять, что именно.

  
Странный.

  
Все они странные.

  
Хакс пожал плечами и тут же выкинул это из головы. У него не было времени на подобную ерунду.

  
***

  
День начала постройки «Старкиллера» стал днём, когда Хакс покинул «Уравнитель». В звании майора. Хакс знал, что больше никогда не увидит этот Звёздный разрушитель. Это был один из самых старых кораблей их флота, и, судя по всему, дряхлеющий генерал Сашуко был последним командиром этой махины.

  
Хакс не покидал «Старкиллер», пока не завершилось строительство. Его идея, его проект. Он падёт вместе с ним, если потребуется. Потому что у него не было ничего больше. «Старкиллер» был его жизнью.

  
Но придёт день, и Хакс примет командование тем прекрасным кораблём, который всё ещё строился на Арканисе.

  
Придёт день.

  
Он был уверен в этом.

  
***

  
Вопреки всему, ему пришлось вернуться на Арканис ещё один, последний, раз.

  
Отец скончался через несколько дней после того, как Хаксу исполнилось двадцать девять.

  
Хакса переполнял страх, когда он вновь ступил на родную планету. Но не столько из-за похорон (последние два года отец болел), сколько из-за того, что Хакс вновь оказался рядом с Академией. Он ничего не мог поделать. Всю дорогу до родительского имения его мысли крутились вокруг Бенджи — парня, который должен был выпуститься два года назад. Хакс задумался о том, на каком корабле служит Бен. На «Уравнителе»? Или, может, на «Эндеворе»?

  
Нет.

  
Он должен прекратить это.

  
Бен для него всё равно что умер. Должен был умереть. Хакс не мог позволить себе отвлечься вновь.

  
Он слишком много взял на себя. Он знал, что вскоре под его ответственность попадёт программа подготовки штурмовиков. Это и «Старкиллер»…

  
Почти чересчур.

  
Но он мог справиться.

  
И он справится.

  
Хакс позаботился о матери и с трудом пережил похороны, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ухмыляться окружающим. После он направился в свою старую спальню. 

 

Проворочавшись четыре часа, он пошёл в кабинет отца и замер перед его консолью. Увидев коротенькую, написанную от руки записку, Хакс изогнул бровь. Код доступа к консоли. И всё. Без каких-либо приветственных слов.

  
Ну что же.

  
Он ввёл пароль, и экран ожил. Выскочило сообщение, предлагающее объединить учётную запись отца с его собственной.

  
Хакс нажал «да», и минуту спустя все данные перешли на личный датапад и в облако Первого Порядка.

  
То, что он ввёл сразу после этого, не касалось программы подготовки штурмовиков или положения дел на «Старкиллере».

  
Нет.

  
<i>Бенджи Наберри</i> напечатал Хакс в строке поиска по записям Академии, и его сердце пропустило несколько ударов, когда компьютер выдал: <i>«по данному запросу ничего не найдено»</i>.

  
Это невозможно. Бен должен был числиться в реестре. Даже если он провёл в Академии всего год, как и говорил.

  
Нельзя было удалить кого-либо из базы данных Первого Порядка. Бен был всего лишь кадетом. Он должен был быть хоть где-нибудь. Хакс попробовал снова. И снова. В конце концов он нашёл имена всех офицеров-кадетов, обучавшихся в Академии в год их с Беном встречи. Пять лет назад.

  
По-прежнему ничего.

  
Этого не могло быть.

  
Ему ведь не почудилось всё это. Он провёл с Беном шесть месяцев.

  
<s>Лучшие шесть месяцев своей жизни.</s>

  
Когда первые лучи солнца прокрались между скрытыми туманом деревьями в саду, Хакс отправил сообщение Фазме. Он знал, что пожалеет об этом, как только получит ответ, но…

  
<b>Вы знаете, где проходит службу Бен?</b>

  
Ей понадобилось всего пять минут, чтобы написать ответ.

  
<b>Нет. Я тоже пробила по базе данных. Похоже, он выпал из системы.</b>

  
Он буквально ощутил невысказанное сожаление и почувствовал себя уязвлённым.

  
Он отступил от консоли, словно она обожгла его, и был рад услышать, как домашний дроид, прерывая его мысли, сообщил о том, что завтрак готов.

  
Во время своего двухдневного пребывания на Арканисе он искал следы Бена. 

 

Казалось, никто, кроме него и Фазмы, не помнил кадета Наберри. Хакс знал, что упускает из виду нечто важное, но как только он желал мысленно рассмотреть это подробнее, его что-нибудь отвлекало.

  
***

  
На «Старкиллере» он вёл уединённую жизнь.

  
Не то чтобы он нуждался в друзьях, однако на «Уравнителе» он мог хотя бы пообщаться с Фазмой. Но она не получила назначения на «Старкиллер». С чего бы. Она не состояла в батальоне снежных штурмовиков и приносила гораздо больше пользы, дислоцируясь на Звёздном разрушителе. Иногда Хакс скучал по ней. И он был рад время от времени видеть её подпись под приходящими ему официальными уведомлениями. Она присылала обновлённые данные каждые две недели, и Хакс не корил её за личные вопросы, которые она присовокупляла к отчётам каждый раз.

  
После того как программа подготовки штурмовиков перешла под его контроль полностью, у Хакса больше не было времени читать рапорты по строительству «Старкиллера» каждый день — теперь он занимался этим раз в два дня. Но он лично нанял лучших работников и техников. Они шли точно по графику, а это что-нибудь да значило.

  
После возвращения с Арканиса засыпать стало сложнее.

  
Не из-за занятости (да, он был занят, но вполне в состоянии справиться с этим), а из-за того, что никакие расчёты и чертежи не могли отвлечь его от факта: человека по имени Бенджи Наберри никогда не существовало. По крайней мере официально. Хакс чувствовал, как подступает тошнота, когда он думал об этом… и об отношениях с Верховным лидером. Хакс был абсолютно уверен, что всё это связано с Верховным лидером. Только лидер Первого Порядка мог удалить кого-либо из жизни окружающих.

И из записей.

  
Но не из воспоминаний Хакса.

  
Нет.

  
Хакс задавался вопросом: если он когда-либо предстанет перед Сноуком, хватит ли у него духу спросить его о Бене. Крифф. Очень странная мысль. Если бы Сноук имел какое-то отношение к исчезновению Бена, то, вероятно, прикончил бы Хакса на месте.   
А значит, лучше не спрашивать.

  
Но Хаксу и не светила личная аудиенция у Сноука. Он был всего лишь жалким майором. Он знал, что только генералам дозволено обсуждать с Верховным лидером дела Первого Порядка.

  
Если он и испытывал горечь из-за невозможности лично переговорить с Верховным лидером, то не показывал этого. Он даже не осмелился подумать об этом более одного раза. Но его время придёт. Курирование постройки «Старкиллера» и программы подготовки штурмовиков однажды привлечёт внимание Сноука.

  
***

  
Незадолго до тридцатилетия Хакса все офицеры Первого Порядка получили уведомление — короткое и чёткое:   
<b>В ордене Рен новый магистр. Теперь рыцарей возглавляет Кайло Рен.</b>

  
Прочитав это, Хакс вспомнил свою единственную встречу с Кайло. Старый магистр охарактеризовал его тогда, как юнца. У Хакса отсутствовали иллюзии относительно того, как сменялись магистры.

  
Хм.

  
Видимо, было в этом мальчишке нечто большее, чем показалось Хаксу вначале.

  
***

  
Когда завершилось строительство «Старкиллера», Хакса произвели в полковники. Повышение открыло перед ним запертые до тех пор двери. Двери, которые упоминал отец, рассказывая, что «нужно заслужить» возможность хотя бы заглянуть в них одним глазком.

  
О, как Хакс мечтал в детстве попасть в высшие круги Первого Порядка.

  
И какой невероятной скукой обернулась реальность.

  
Раз в несколько недель Хаксу нужно было покидать базу для встречи с группой высокопоставленных офицеров на том или ином Звёздном разрушителе. Будучи старше его как минимум на пятнадцать лет, все они жили воспоминаниями о старых добрых имперских временах. Хакс видел в их глазах недоверие — им казалось, что он незаслуженно занял свою должность. Может, его звание и не позволяло ему открыто ухмыляться им в лицо, но он выдерживал их пристальные взгляды, дожидаясь, пока все они опустят глаза. Это даровало ему удовлетворение. Однажды он превзойдёт их всех. И тогда, глядя на них сверху вниз, он заменит их всех молодыми и более способными офицерами.

  
***

  
Хакс использовал свой уровень доступа, чтобы в последний раз поискать в базе данных Бенджи. Той ночью на него накатила слабость. Он замерз из-за поломки обогревателя в собственных апартаментах на «Старкиллере» и немного перебрал. Закутавшись в свою старую, но сохранившую практически первозданный вид шинель, он почувствовал ностальгию и решил попытаться.

  
С тем же результатом.

  
Судя по всему, Бенджи Наберри никогда не существовало.

  
В этом не было смысла. Ни капельки. Хакс переживал из-за этого всю ночь. Почему он был так одержим этим мальчишкой, с которым имел отношения много лет назад? 

 

Разве это не тот самый Бен, который сказал ему съёбывать из своей жизни, поскольку Хакс достал его?

  
Ну, технически он был прав, но…

  
Крифф, хорошо, что «Старкиллер» теперь стал главной базой Первого Порядка вместо Арканиса.

  
С месяц назад он воссоединился с Фазмой, и она на следующий же день запретила ему когда-либо вновь смотреть на другого мужчину.

  
— Вы не можете давать волю своим чувствам, — отчитала она его. — Это недостойно полковника. Будь вы одним из моих штурмовиков, я бы давно послала вас на переподготовку.

  
Порой он ненавидел свою единственную подругу, потому что она изъяснялась исключительно прописными истинами.

  
***   
Его усовершенствования программы для штурмовиков принесли плоды с первым поколением, прошедшим подготовку у Фазмы. Хакса впечатлили результаты симуляций. Запросы на переподготовку снизились примерно на двадцать шесть процентов. Увидев хронику боя, во время которого Фазма возглавила атаку на дружественную Сопротивлению планету, Хакс был более чем впечатлён. Но не удовлетворён. Он знал, что мог сделать больше, мог сделать лучше.

  
Он хотел, чтобы вероятность успеха достигла ста процентов.

  
И работал день и ночь ради достижения этой цели.

  
Когда Первый Порядок взял под контроль одну из планет в Неизведанных Регионах, богатую ресурсами, а все штурмовики вернулись живыми, Хакса повысили до генерала.

  
Ему было всего тридцать два.

  
Именно тогда он и удостоился внимания Верховного лидера.

  
Фазма отказалась от повышения. Она не хотела продвигаться по службе, желая оставаться с солдатами и тренировать их, доводя до совершенства. Она лучше всех осуществляла контроль за подготовкой штурмовиков и знала об этом.

  
***

  
Когда Хакс впервые предстал перед голограммой Сноука, единственной мыслью, крутившейся у него в голове, было: <i>«А вдруг он в реальности очень мелкий и потому компенсирует это такой огромной голограммой?»</i>.

  
— Генерал Хакс, — произнёс Сноук, и Хакс слегка расправил плечи.

  
— Верховный лидер. Большая честь наконец встретиться с вами.

  
Сноук примерно минуту молча рассматривал его, но Хакс даже не шевельнулся. Он смотрел лидеру прямо в глаза, не испытывая страха. Хакс знал, что его место принадлежит ему по праву. Он, крифф возьми, заслужил. На самом деле это Сноуку следовало благодарить его. Хакс был уверен в том, что сыграл важнейшую роль в возвышении Первого Порядка.

  
— Высокомерие — опасная черта, генерал. — Прежде чем Хакс смог ответить на это, Сноук продолжил: — У меня мало времени. Я лишь хотел встретиться с вами лично. Вы сделали неплохую карьеру, юноша, но вам ещё многому стоит научиться. Займётесь этим на борту нового корабля…

  
Сердце Хакса пропустило удар. Сноук ведь не мог иметь в виду…

  
— «Финализатор» будет готов через одну стандартную неделю. Решено отдать его под ваше командование.

  
Вот оно.

  
Хакс еле сдерживал восторг. Он будет командовать флагманом Первого Порядка. В мозгу промелькнуло воспоминание о пикнике. Почти десятилетней давности. Пухлые губы, касающиеся его губ, голый остов «Финализатора» вдали, собственная настойчивость, с которой он утверждал, какое звание ожидает его в будущем…

  
— Однако, имейте в виду, что у вас будет сокомандующий, — прервал Сноук его размышления, выдёргивая в реальность. Что? Нет. Почему? Неужели ему не доверяли? Он блестяще командовал базой «Старкиллер». Он был лучшим. Он знал, что был лучшим, но тогда почему?

  
— Основная цель «Финализатора» — поиски последнего известного джедая. Вы разделите командование с магистром рыцарей Рен. Вы должны будете искать карту, которая приведёт нас к Скайуокеру. Понятно?

  
Хаксу хотелось кричать. Хотелось подойти поближе и высказать Сноуку всё, что он на сей счёт думает.

  
Вместо этого он произнёс:   
— Да, Верховный лидер. Для меня большая честь работать бок о бок с магистром рыцарей Рен.

  
Сноук кивнул, и голограмма померкла. Хакс пнул один из стульев и, развернувшись, двинулся к выходу из конференц-зала. Крифф. Он был практически уверен, что форсъюзера направляют на его корабль, чтобы следить за ним. Казалось, даже Верховный лидер не верил в то, что Хакс пробился наверх лишь благодаря своим способностям. Лишённым Силы способностям.

  
<i>«Хакс, ты такой же форсчувствительный, как кирпич».</i>

  
Закрыв глаза, Хакс глубоко вздохнул. Довольно. Когда он последний раз видел Кайло Рена, тот был юнцом. Хакс был старше и мудрее. Он будет просто игнорировать его.   
И, возможно, магистр не станет совать нос не в своё дело.

  
***

  
Хакс ощущал безмерное удовлетворение, стоя на мостике «Финализатора», когда тот впервые покидал космопорт Арканиса. Он не смог сдержать усмешки, когда внезапно заметил в группе подчинённых офицеров Митаку.

  
— Давно не виделись, генерал, — улыбнулся во весь рот Митака, и Хакс поприветствовал его чуть теплее, чем остальных.

  
— Рад видеть вас, — сказал Хакс, но, заметив, как щёки молодого офицера начали покрываться румянцем, тут же отправил его на рабочее место.

  
Через минуту «Финализатор» взмыл над Арканисом, и Хакс, сцепив руки за спиной, обвёл взглядом мостик. Он хотел начать бета-вахту — свою первую вахту в качестве командующего кораблём — с нескольких напутственных слов, когда внезапно заметил напряжение на лицах. Хакс задался вопросом, с чего это офицеры вдруг разволновались.

  
Ответ пришёл в виде весьма эффектного «вжик». Мимо со свистом пронеслась чёрная хламида, и перед Хаксом предстала маска, которой он не видел уже много лет. Он не мог видеть глаз магистра, но его не покидало ощущение, что предполагаемый сокомандующий пристально за ним наблюдает.

  
— Лорд Рен, — равнодушно произнёс Хакс. — Я не знал, что вы прибудете на борт сегодня. Меня проинформировали, что вы присоединитесь к нам через три стандартных недели, после того, как мы минуем систему Раксус.

  
В ответ раздался искажённый вокодером голос. Хаксу стало не по себе. Этот целенаправленно искажённый голос зазвенел тревожным колокольчиком в его голове. Но он не смог определить точную причину тревоги.

  
— Вы ошиблись, генерал. Я решил прибыть как можно скорее, — магистр слегка наклонил голову; маска вперилась Хаксу в лицо.

  
— Ну ладно. Добро пожаловать. Надеюсь, мы вместе поспособствуем возвышению Первого Порядка, — сказал Хакс и протянул руку. Маска пристально посмотрела на неё, и Хакс испытал странное дежа вю, когда их облачённые в перчатки руки соединились в крепком рукопожатии. Было что-то до боли знакомое в том, как широкая ладонь коснулась его ладони и обхватила её длинными сильными пальцами. Прежде чем Хакс успел поддаться панике из-за этого дурацкого чувства, кипящего внутри, Кайло Рен убрал руку и даже сделал шаг назад, словно не желая находиться в непосредственной близости от сокомандующего. Мудак.

  
— Меня не интересует Первый Порядок, генерал. — Хакс мог поклясться, что из-под маски прозвучал смешок. — Всё, что меня интересует — местонахождение Люка Скайуокера.

  
Хакс не соизволил ответить на это и, отвернувшись, наконец отдал приказы, начав таким образом свою первую официальную вахту на «Финализаторе».

  
И лишь когда Кайло Рен молча покинул мостик, Хакс позволил себе вздохнуть полной грудью.

  
***

  
Сотрудничество с Кайло Реном вызывало раздражение, а иногда прямо-таки сбивало с толку. Каждый раз, когда Хаксу нужно было обращаться к этой ужасной маске, ему казалось, что Рен его вообще не слушает. Хотя маска всегда была обращена в его сторону. Всегда. Вплоть до того, что у Хакса создалось впечатление, что она наблюдает за ним, даже находясь в другом помещении.

  
Хакс гневался и нервничал всякий раз, ощущая это дразнящее покалывание.

  
Очутившись на «Старкиллере», Хакс припёр Кайло к стенке по этому поводу. Рен тогда впервые попал на заснеженную планету, и Хакс показывал ему окрестности. Когда они, прогуливаясь за пределами базы, дошли до густого леса, Хакс притиснул Кайло к дереву. Вероятно, эффект неожиданности действовал лишь секунду, и Хакс очень удивился, когда Рен не отправил его в тот же миг силовым пинком в другую звёздную систему.

  
— Вы следите за мной при помощи вашей криффовой Силы? — спросил Хакс. Острый клинок выскользнул из его рукава и уткнулся в небольшой зазор между шлемом и воротником. Из-под маски раздался мрачный смешок, и Хакс ощутил Силу вокруг себя. Она слегка сдавила ему шею, но больше ничего не произошло. — Это Сноук приказал?

  
— Нет, — ответил Рен и, подняв руку, оттолкнул нож от своей шеи. Казалось, он сделал это без видимых усилий. Хакс поджал губы и медленно отступил назад.

  
— Я знаю, вы следите за мной. Зачем?

  
Молча взглянув на него, Рен скрестил руки на груди.

  
— Потому что мне нравится это делать. — В голосе прозвучали капризные нотки. Хакс не смог совладать с собой и фыркнул.

  
— Что? Нравится наблюдать за мной? Выслеживать?

  
— Да, — ответил Рен без колебаний, и Хакс слегка отшатнулся. Сильный порыв ветра сдул фуражку с его головы, и Хакс вздрогнул. Он не знал, из-за холода или из-за слов Рена. Запахнув шинель, Хакс хотел было опуститься на колени и поднять фуражку, но та, взмыв над землёй, сама влетела в его протянутую руку.

  
— Спасибо, — сказал Хакс, вновь надевая её на голову. — Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от наблюдения за мной в ближайшее время. Это непрофессионально и несколько неподобающе.

  
Склонив голову, Рен шумно выдохнул.

  
— Нет, этому не бывать. — И прежде чем Хакс успел возразить, Рен продолжил: — Кстати, очень хорошая шинель. С виду тёплая и удобная. Но чуточку старомодная, как думаете? — Последняя фраза была откровенной насмешкой, и Хакс почувствовал, как краснеют кончики ушей.

  
— Крифф, Рен, оставьте меня в покое, — выплюнул он. Смех Рена преследовал его всю дорогу, пока они возвращались на базу.

  
***

  
Но Рен не оставил. Хакс по-прежнему время от времени чувствовал покалывание на коже, но, оборачиваясь, понимал, что за спиной никого нет. Даже когда Рен отсутствовал на корабле, Хакс не мог избавиться от всевидящих глаз.

  
Через некоторое время он привык к этому. Собственно, Рен не мешал, нет. Он никогда не пытался вторгнуться Хаксу в мозг. Но Хакс ощущал его присутствие. Он был уверен, что Рен солгал ему и что Сноук приказал следить за ним. Ну и пусть себе следит сколько угодно — Хакс не делал ничего дурного. Всё, что он делал, было в интересах Первого Порядка. Вот так пускай и передаёт Верховному. Скрывать Хаксу было нечего.   
Не сразу, но он привык к присутствию Рена, и хотя он ни за что бы не признался, это было довольно приятно. Он был одинок слишком долго.

  
***

  
— Вы когда-нибудь бывали влюблены, генерал?

  
Оторвавшись от изучения фрагмента карты, полученного от шпиона в Сопротивлении, Хакс нахмурился и резко глянул на развалившегося в одном из кресел Рена. У них была запланирована встреча с Верховным лидером через полчаса, и Хакс пришёл в этот конференц-зал, чтобы подготовить информацию. Не прошло и минуты, как туда же ворвался Рен, только-только вернувшийся с задания. Он и его рыцари отсутствовали два месяца. По-видимому, их миссия оказалась бесплодной. Во всяком случае, через десять минут после того, как Рен скрылся в недрах корабля, Хаксу уже доложили о новом ущербе.

  
А теперь он сидел здесь, маячил смутной тенью позади Хакса и докучал дурацкими вопросами.

  
— Зачем вам это знать? Это совершенно неуместно и непрофессионально.

  
— Ох, Хакс, когда я бывал профессиональным?

  
— Для вас, лорд Рен, всё ещё генерал.

  
— Вы пытаетесь уйти от ответа, генерал.

  
— Да что с вами такое? Почему вас это интересует?

  
— Потому что вы интересны мне. Как думаете, почему?

  
Это заявление ошеломило Хакса.

  
— То есть вы добровольно признаёте, что шпионили для Верховного лидера? — спросил Хакс, позабыв о документации.

  
— О нет, сугубо в личных целях, — небрежно ответил Рен.

  
Хакс почувствовал, как внутри вновь закипает разочарование и гнев. Обычное дело в присутствии Рена.

  
— Какую игру вы ведёте?

  
— Это был простой вопрос. Ответьте. Я должен знать.

  
— Это возмутительно, — недовольно процедил Хакс. Он чувствовал, как клубится вокруг Сила, слегка касаясь его шеи, словно поддразнивая. Взглянув на хронометр, Хакс увидел, что до встречи со Сноуком оставалось несколько минут.

  
— Хорошо. Да. Был. А теперь можете перестать изображать великовозрастного ребёнка? Это нелепо.

  
— Кто он? Это случилось во время обучения в Академии? — прошипел Рен, поднимаясь на ноги. Неожиданно он оказался рядом с Хаксом и схватил его за руку.

  
— Прочь из моей головы, — прорычал Хакс, ощутив вдруг приступ паники из-за того, что Рен мог увидеть воспоминания о Бенджи. Но хватка на руке стала сильнее. Теперь маска Рена находилась так близко, что Хакс уткнулся взглядом прямо в визор.

  
— О, мне даже не нужно забираться в вашу голову. Хакс, позвольте заметить. Я лучше. Я сильнее.

  
Внезапно Хаксу захотелось рассмеяться.

  
— Вы пытаетесь мне сказать, что заинтересованы?.. В вашей извращённой манере? Вы с ума сошли? — требовательно спросил он.

  
Рен заворчал. Сердце Хакса бешено забилось в груди, когда, отпустив его, Рен поднял руки и принялся возиться с креплениями маски. Но прежде чем Рену удалось снять шлем, раздался тихий сигнал хронометра, и оба, практически моментально отпрыгнув друг от друга, уселись на привычные места для аудиенции со Сноуком.

  
Когда голограмма Верховного лидера заполнила комнату, Хакс выдал заготовленную информацию и, ознакомившись с новым заданием, получил приказ покинуть помещение. Голова всё ещё кружилась после разговора с Реном, и последнее, что Хакс услышал, выходя из конференц-зала, — то, что Сноук снова отсылал Рена с «Финализатора», потому как разум его блуждал не там, где надо.

  
Хаксу не понравилось то, что Рену вновь нужно было улетать.

  
И стало только хуже, когда вечером, улёгшись в постель, он не ощутил присутствия Рена.

  
Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове их разговор, не находя в нём никакого смысла.   
Хотя кого он пытался обмануть.

  
***

  
В отсутствие Рена его мысли возвращались к Бенджи. Чаще всего по ночам.   
Рен посещал его сны, сливаясь в единое целое с Беном, что было откровенным безумием, потому что Хакс даже не знал, как выглядит второй мужчина. (Был ли он мужчиной? Или вообще человеком?)

  
Дурацкий Рен с его дурацким вопросом о Бене.

  
Да, Хакс любил его. Как ни ненавистна была эта мысль, но он признавал это в ночной тиши, когда ворочался, не в силах заснуть.

  
Хакс скучал.

  
Где же теперь был Бен?

  
Иногда Хакс думал, уж не умер ли он.

  
И одна эта мысль разбивала Хаксу сердце.

  
***

  
Когда недели спустя Рен вернулся на «Финализатор», ужасающее ощущение ожидания наконец ослабло. Ненамного. Рен решительно направился в его сторону. Он вошёл в кабинет Хакса без приглашения, и Хакс разозлился бы, если бы не… нет, не стоило думать об этом.

  
— У меня было видение, — произнёс Рен, и Хакс вскинул бровь.

 

— Да? А можно поконкретнее? В нём вы увидели карту?

  
— Нет. — Весь вид Рена говорил о том, как больно ему признавать это.

  
— Оно касалось вас. Вас в нашем прошлом… и моём будущем. Вы — всё. Верховный лидер заблуждался… насчёт этого.

  
Мог ли Рен быть ещё более загадочным?

  
— Лорд Рен, — медленно начал Хакс, — не могли бы вы быть ещё более загадочным? О чём вы говорите? Чьё прошлое? Наше? Верховный лидер чересчур сильно стиснул ваш мозг?

  
Из-под маски донёсся смешок, а потом шлем внезапно отлетел в сторону, и перед Хаксом, мерцая тёмными глазами…

  
Рука Хакса действовала самостоятельно. Звук пощёчины эхом разнёсся по кабинету, и Хакс с удовлетворением смотрел, как расплывается красный отпечаток на щеке Рена. Бена. Ладонь покалывало, и Хакс встряхнул рукой.

  
— Криффов мудак, — прошипел он. — Я думал, ты умер.

  
Хакс не мог совладать с собой — он упивался лицом Бена. Кажется, оно стало ещё длиннее, появилось несколько новых родинок, но губы… Губы были теми же, так же как и карие глаза. А вот волосы стали длиннее. Впрочем, в целом Бен выглядел немногим старше, чем во время их последней встречи.

  
Но наравне с удовольствием от того, что он вновь видит Бена, в душу закрался страх. Хакс взглянул в непроницаемое лицо. Бен не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр даже после удара.

  
— Тебя послали в Академию шпионить за мной? Вы… выбрали меня? Вы оба следили за моей карьерой?

  
Значит, даже это не его заслуга? Просто Бен проталкивал его то там, то здесь? А он сам по себе был даже более бесполезным, чем считал вначале?

  
— О, поверь, я не имел к этому никакого отношения. Твой собственный гений привёл тебя к вершинам власти. — Голос Бенджи стал мрачнее. Насыщеннее. И от него по спине бежали мурашки.

  
— Бенджи мёртв, Хакс. — Теперь голос прозвучал мягче, почти как раньше. Бен наклонился и пристально посмотрел на Хакса. — Бена никогда не существовало. Это лишь псевдоним. Извини, я не мог сказать тебе об этом.

  
— Значит, всё это было неправдой? Я должен был догадаться… — Таким, как Хакс, не суждено было быть любимыми. Никогда. Он глубоко вздохнул, демонстрируя тем самым момент слабости. — Я думаю, вам нужно уйти, Кайло Рен.

  
— Не могу.

  
Облачённая в перчатку рука коснулась щеки. Хакс не отстранился, когда Бен наклонил голову и поцеловал его, но и отвечать не стал. Поцелуй был мягким, восхитительным, извиняющимся и неправильным.

  
— Я видел это, Хакс, — произнёс Рен, не отрывая губ. — Ты не можешь бежать от меня, я не могу бежать от тебя. Прости, что я не понял этого десять лет назад.

  
— Ох, заткнись, — пробормотал Хакс и отступил на несколько шагов. — Сейчас я не нуждаюсь в этом, лорд Рен.

  
Годы назад он позволил себе слабость. И это разбило ему сердце. Кайло Рен слишком отличался от Бена. Его Бена. Человека, которого… кажется, никогда не существовало в действительности.

  
— Мы не можем отвлекаться прямо сейчас. Не теперь, когда Сопротивление крепнет день ото дня. У меня нет времени на это.

  
— Но, Хакс, я предвидел это…

  
— Мне похер, Рен! Конечно, между нами было что-то, много лет назад, но это не имело значения тогда, не имеет и сейчас. Ты хоть знаешь, как долго я тебя искал? Я был молод и наивен. Ты хочешь возродить… Что именно? Ты не можешь возродить то, что было несерьёзным с самого начала, — выплюнул Хакс.

  
Лицо Рена вновь стало непроницаемым.

  
Бен, Рен, каким бы ни было его имя. Он причинил ему боль. Хакс открылся перед Беном. Бен знал его, как никто другой. Какое унижение. Хакс не хотел повторения этого.

  
— И я уверен, Верховный лидер не желает, чтобы его звёздный ученик отвлекался на… меня. Знаешь ли, я ценю свою жизнь. Не нужно разрушать её. Лучше уж казните меня, если ты не в силах держать себя под контролем.

  
Вид у Рена был довольно угрожающий, и Хакс задался вопросом, не перегнул ли он палку.

  
— Ты никогда не умел лгать, Хакс, — в конце концов сказал Рен.

  
— Ну, а ты, видимо, только и можешь, что жульничать с помощью своей Силы.

  
— Ой, ты, наконец, поверил в неё. Много же времени тебе потребовалось. Кстати, тогда я не пользовался ею. Верховный лидер запретил на год.

  
Оба прервались, услышав, как прозвенели сигналы их комлинков.

  
<i>Джакку</i>.

  
— Я пошлю Фазму, и ты тоже должен идти, — сказал Хакс.

  
Взяв шлем, Рен медлил, не спеша его надевать.

  
— Когда я заполучу карту. — Голос Рена снова звучал мягко. Хакс ненавидел этот голос — он предпочёл бы вновь слышать его через модулятор маски. Ради собственной безопасности ему было необходимо слышать неприветливого рыцаря Рен, а не вот… это. — Мы поговорим. И тогда я извинюсь как следует. Ты не сбежишь. Я буду ухаживать за тобой. Снова.

  
Хакс в жизни бы не признал, что от слов Рена у него по телу пробежала дрожь.

  
— Просто иди, — выдохнул Хакс. — И не проебись. Не о чем говорить.

  
Рен уставился на него, а потом улыбнулся. Хакс почувствовал слабость в коленях и сел. Пришлось сесть.

  
— Позже, — непринуждённо произнёс Рен. Обещание. А потом, надев шлем, вышел из кабинета.

  
Хакс несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем связаться с Фазмой и проинформировать, что её ждёт миссия на Джакку.

  
Закончив отдавать приказы, он наклонился вперёд и так крепко прижал ладони к глазам, что увидел звёзды.

  
Рен не был Беном.

  
Бена никогда не существовало.

  
Заткнись, глупое сердце.

  
<b>Рен не был Беном. Смирись.</b>

  
Хакс повторял себе это раз за разом.

  
Когда через десять минут он вернулся на мостик, ему почти удалось убедить себя, что его прошлое с Беном было лишь сном. Сном, который нужно отпустить.

  
И всё-таки…

  
И всё-таки всё, о чём он мог думать, шагая через три дня по глубокому снегу: <i>«Бен, Бен, Бен, Бен…»</i>

  
Его сердце рыдало в агонии, когда он нашёл Бена, истекающего кровью на снегу.

  
Видимо, он никогда не переставал любить этого чудовищного придурка.

  
Крифф.

  
<i>«Бывало и хуже»</i>, — раздался усталый голос в голове у Хакса, когда он опустился рядом с Реном на колени и, взяв его руку, попытался нащупать пульс.

  
— Заткнись и не теряй сознания, — приказал Хакс, поднимая Рена на ноги. Тот застонал, и Хакс едва удержал его в вертикальном положении.

  
<i>Кажется… Хакс, кажется меня сейчас стошнит.</i>

  
— Ох, неужели… как неожиданно, — сказал Хакс. И как только он повернул лицо Рена в сторону, тот опорожнил желудок прямо на снег.

  
Как ни странно, но это заставило Хакса улыбнуться.

  
Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.


End file.
